A New Life
by Momotaros Hawking
Summary: In a last attempt to save the last remaining of what Earth will soon be left to have, Piccolo and Goku sent Gohan away to a place where he doesn't have to be forced into battles anymore. Or so they thought, looks like this author has a different opinion...
1. Warrior From Far Away

**A New Life Prologue**

 _AN: I'm just not going to say much here, but this crossover is purely written for entertainment, yes I'm very bored that's why I wrote this crossover out of my boredom. Without further ado, let's jump into it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_

 **Prologue Warrior From Far Away**

" Urg..." Opening his eyes, the hybrid saiyan found himself in a pink themed room, with bandage all wrapped around him, a cast was put on his broken arm. The eleven years old Son Gohan rubbed his temple as he tried to remember what happened recently.

 **Flashback**

Standing before Gohan is the bio-android Cell " So I see, you're still as stubborn as ever Gohan." electricity sparked and golden aura flared violently around Cell " Well, have it your way then. Let's get this over with." _' I'm not giving up, no way!'_ Gohan gritted his teeth.

" He needs help! throw him a senzu bean! " The namekian who was also known as Gohan's mentor, Piccolo yelled toward Krillin, one of the Z fighters " But we don't have any left..." the orange gi monk replied. Piccolo widened his eyes in shock, he gritted his teeth in anger for not being able to help his mentee.

" This is bad." Yamcha said " With Trunks and Vegeta down, " The orange gi human continued " That means Gohan have to face Cell alone! "

Cell smirked as he extended his hands forward and cupped them together, Gohan widened his eyes in shock, he's going to use his father signature move! The bio-android brought his hands backward " Gohan... This is it, it ends here!" Cell's power skyrocketed as he ki flared more violently than ever, winds are generated by his immense power.

"First I'll destroy you, then your friends, then this worthless planet! But before I do, I want you to remember something, I will live forever!" Cell announced loudly enough for all the Z fighters to hear, Gohan gritted his teeth to the point that it feels like it could break " I thought Dr. Gero only meant for me to defeat the earth, but I know now I was designed for much more, once I finished tearing this world into pieces, I'll just use Goku's instance transmission technique to move onto other planets!"

Cell smirks once more before he starts grunting " Please! Isn't there any way out of all of this?" Krillin now on his knees with Android 18 on his arm " We've done too much for this world for it to end this way!"

" Muhahahaha!" Cell now begins to laugh " Forget the earth, I can destroy the entire solar system with my energy now!" Smirking once again Cell taunted " What's wrong Gohan, aren't you going to try to stop me now? Hehahaha" " What's the point, I know I lost my only chance against you." Gohan looked down in shame while holding his broken arm " Now all of us will die together and be with my dad."

" Heh! How bored, I expected the end to be a little bit more dramatic! But if it's all I get then there's no use in dragging it out!" Cell yelled as blue energy begins to gather at Cell's hands ' _So this is it, this is how it all ends.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

 _" You've got to be joking, giving up already? Well, that's nothing like the Gohan I know."_ Eyes widened in shock of this voice, Gohan tried to find his father " Da-dad, where are you?" _" The otherworld! And thanks to King Kai, I can communicate with you telepathically."_ The orange gi saiyan continued _" I know you have the power to beat him Gohan, I've sensed it all along, now give him the biggest kamekameha you've got. I know you can do this Gohan, I promise."_

" No dad, I can't even use one of my arms anymore, and my energies been cut in half." upon seeing Gohan's weird behavior, Krillin asked " Who is he talking to?" "Look! he's been driven insane by his own fear!" Cell commented.

 _" Remember what you've learned in our training, and trust yourself, it may feel like Cell had weakened you, but really whats straining your strength is your own doubt, just don't listen to it okay?_ " Goku continued his encouragement " Okay, it's all starting to become clear now dad." Gohan composed himself as he clenched his hand " I've got one arm left, but that's all I need!" Gohan declared.

 _" And don't even think about feeling sorry for me because King Kai and I couldn't be having any more fun up here if we tried!"_ Goku added _" Speak for yourself home-wrecker!"_ The blue North Kai retorted. Gohan look down in regrets " But dad, it-it's my fault you died, cause I got carried away, if I had only finished off Cell sooner, I may have-" _" Hey"_ Goku cut off his son sentence _" Who knows what would've happened, for all we know what you did was the best move! Sometimes life's just too uncertain to have regrets."_

" Yea but-" Once again Goku cut him off _" If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Cell, make him pay for what he has done."_ Gohan turned his head toward Cell, now facing him with determination " I will!" wind starts to whirl around Gohan as a bright golden aura flared around him once again, and electricity sparked around his body, Gohan powered up in his super saiyan two form, releasing as much energy as Cell is.

" Huh?" Cell muttered upon seeing the change in Gohan's attitude " Gohan..." Piccolo can only watch in awe " He's finally ready to face him..." Krillin commented, Gohan thrust his hand outward before bringing it back.

 **" Ka..."** Gohan looks at Cell with nothing but determination, there's no more doubts nor regrets in him.

 **" Me..."** Blue energy begins to gather around Gohan's palm.

 **" Ka..."** Cell smirked " That's more like it." He commented.

 **" Me..."** The aura of both competitors merged into one giant golden dome of energy, creating waves of winds that blow everything out of its way.

" Muhahahaha... Now, you die!" Cell declared out loud as he thrust his hands forward releasing the energy he's been charging.

 **" HAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan throws his arm out with all his might, shooting a blue beam of energy same as Cell's.

" That's way too big! Let's go!" seeing the two beams approaching each other Krillin and the Z fighters retreated to higher grounds " Gohan..." Piccolo can only pray for Gohan's victory before retreating as well.

The two beams made contact and exploded into a massive dome of blue energy, with each side trying to overcome each other, Cell laughed and Gohan grunted, both of the competitors trying to win over the beam struggle.

The dome multiplied its size covering the places where the Z fighters used to be. Cell continued laughing and Gohan gritted his teeth even more " They're gonna change the shape of the whole planet! " Upon witnessing the dome, Krillin commented.

 _" Gohan! Hang in there!"_ Goku yelled to his son encouraging him " This must be hard for you with all those wounds, I'm sure this makes them hurt! " Cell yelled as he begins to take the higher grounds " Gohan's losing it, he's being overtaken!" Piccolo damned himself again for not being able to help.

"Heh! Hahaha! And now this is where you end!" Cell declared as he released more energy, the beam is only a few meters away from Gohan now.

 _" What's the matter Gohan, you already have all the power you need, just bring it out!"_ Goku yelled in an attempt to help his son " I can't... I can't keep this up! I just can't hack it dad, it's too much for me to handle! I'm just a kid, I haven't changed not at all!" Gohan yelled out in frustration, he's self-doubt is returning, and it's bad.

 _" Will you stop attacking yourself, I don't know where you got it in your head that there is something wrong with you, cause there is not! You saved my life and our friend's life so many times! And you're going to do that again right now!"_ Goku yelled.

" What on earth are you mumbling about? Chanting a little prayer before you die?" Cell laughed as he maintained his advantage.

 _" Let it out Gohan, do it now!"_ With his father's order, Gohan released more of his energy, balancing the beam struggle then it even beginning to overcome Cell's energy.

Both of the competitors grunted " You fool, don't you realize yet you're up against the perfect weapon?" With that, Cell's added more energy into his beam turning the table back to his favor.

 _" No way!"_ Goku yelled " Too strong!" Gohan commented as he's getting pushed back by the force of the beam " Now what, I've already told him to give it all he's got!" Goku now struggles to find a solution, but then his eyes widened in realization " Wait, what if he's still- _Gohan if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it!"_ Gohan widened his eyes in shock _" All the damage you do to the earth can be fixed with the dragon ball, so don't hold anything back got it?"_

" Yea but I..." Gohan struggled to overcome Cell's beam, Cell laughed " Yes! I can feel you slipping!" Cell yelled. Seeing how things were going, Piccolo can only resort to the last option they had, he begins to fly upward " Piccolo where are you going?" Krillin asked, but he didn't answer as he blasted toward the Lookout at full speed _' Gohan hang in there._ ' he thought.

 _' Sorry, Goku but looks like we need to resort to this, after all, I can't let Gohan dies even if it means our death. '_ Piccolo thought as he flew through the sky at hypersonic speed.

Upon arriving the Lookout, he was greeted by the little namekian Dende and the gardener Mr. Popo, he immediately asked Dende to prepare the dragon balls that were recreated by Dende upon Goku's request before the battle.

Gathering the seven magical orange dragon ball, Dende summoned the dragon god " Eternal Dragon. By Your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!" The sky turned black as a green dragon as seen immerged from the seven dragon balls.

 **" I'm the eternal dragon Shenron, make your wish and I shall grant them all."** Piccolo wasted no time as he spoke out his wish for the dragon to hear, Dende took a few steps back in shock " Ar-are you sure about that?" he asked " No doubt." Piccolo replied **" Your wish shall be granted."** Shenron announced as his red eyes glowed, after that Piccolo flew back to where Gohan is located as fast as he could.

While back at the beam struggle, Gohan is still struggling to push Cell's beam back _" Take deeper Gohan, this is not enough!"_ Goku yelled " This are your last minutes boy, so try to make them count!" Cell laughed as he added more power into his beam, but what they failed to notice is the yellow energy that beginning to surround Gohan and the portal forming above him.

 _" Focus your energy son!"_ Goku yelled " I can't dad, I'm too worn out, I can't..." Gohan said as he feels his arm and legs going numb, Cell's beam is closing into Gohan, few more second and it will swallow him completely.

Everyone seems to be in despair when the yellow energy pulled him out just in time as the beam blasted off to space " What!?" Cell yelled in disbelief, that's when Piccolo returned " Piccolo! Where did you go? And what did you do?" Krillin asked in shock

 _" Phew~ Well, I and Piccolo had already planned this, if things were to turn out really bad..."_ Goku explained telepathically " I would use the dragon ball and sent Gohan away to somewhere safe." Piccolo continued the explanation " So I went to Kami's Lookout and made the wish."

Piccolo now turned toward Gohan who's being held up in the air by the yellow energy " Gohan... since small you had been forced to train, fight battles that decide the fate of the world, even though you doesn't like fighting, but you're still young, it's not too late to be reborn as a normal kid, with this, I hope you're free from the weight on your shoulders, no more fate deciding battles, may you have a new life, and goodbye... my friend!"

Following Piccolo, everyone said their farewell as Gohan floated toward the portal that had been formed, with tears in his eyes he made damn sure to remember all their faces before leaving.

" As if I would let that happened! " Cell yelled as he launched himself toward Gohan in an attempt to kill him but was stopped by Vegeta's Final Flash " Suck... it..." was what Vegeta said before dropping out of his super saiyan form and fall on his back, with that Gohan had entered the portal, and the last thing he heard before passing out was his father's voice

 _" Goodbye son, I love you."_

" I love you too dad..." Gohan muttered before he fell unconscious.

" Grrrrrr!" Recovered from Vegeta's attack, Cell is beyond fury " You... you ruined the perfect ending!" He yelled as he flew upward charging another Kamehameha " Sorry guys..." Piccolo said " Don't, we all think you've done the right thing, if it weren't for you, Gohan would've been dead too." Krillin replied.

" Now you all die!" Cell yelled as he launched the beam toward the earth " It's been nice knowing you all." Krillin said " Yea me too." the three-eyed Tien Shinhan said as the Z fighters all witness upon the destruction of the earth.

Everything is black, Gohan doesn't know how long had it been, few minutes, few hours or few days, he had lost count, he kept waiting and waiting as everything that happened replayed in his mind, he wanted to cry but he can't. Then he heard a voice.

 _" Please warrior from far away, please lend me your power."_ Upon hearing that, Gohan tried to communicate with that mysterious voice " I'm sorry, but may I ask who are you?" _" I'm Histoire, I record the history of Gamindustri with the goddesses."_ The voice replied.

Gamindustri? Goddesses? Gohan wondered what is that all about _" Please I don't have much time. Lend me your power..."_ Histoire speaks again with a sign of despair " What do you mean by lending you my power Histoire-san? " Gohan asked but he found no response " Histoire-san?" The next thing Gohan know is he's now awake.

 **Flashback ended**

Now inside the pink themed room, Gohan wiped the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes " Piccolo, dad, and everyone, I've made it..." Gohan muttered

That's when someone entered the room.

 _AN: And here it is, this short chapter I wrote out of boredom, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

 **Neptune: Don't miss it because I, Neptune the heroine will be making my entrance in the next chapter!**

 _AN: Neptune stop breaking the fourth wall! For crying out loud!_

 **Neptune: No way! You and I both know that I'm not limited to four walls!**

 _AN: Oh really..._

 **Neptune: Wait what?**

 _ **-The fourth wall is being repaired-**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Life Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_

 **Chapter 1**

" Oh hey, you're awake!" Wiping the tears away, our favorite hybrid saiyan turned his head to see a girl with light creamy pink eyes that match her hair and is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side.

She's wearing tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, with small ribbons and fuzzy balls at the top, a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills.

She's carrying a black hip purse with heart-shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

" Umm... who are you?" Gohan asked the girl, trying to be as polite as possible while holding his tears back " My name is Compa, what about you?" The girl now named Compa asked " My name is Son Gohan, nice to meet you Compa, but may I ask, how did I end up here?" Gohan asked.

" Well, last night, I saw two shooting stars, that was you two." Compa answered " Two? Was someone with me? " Gohan asked, he was sure that he was the only one who entered the portal " Yea!" Compa pointed to his left, revealing another girl on another bed, how does Compa have two beds? That Gohan doesn't know.

The girl has shoulder length light purple hair with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face and two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

She's wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood that had pale, ice blue and light lilac accent as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with a "N" on it, with strings resembling a plug, a simple white choker and lilac shoes that have blue and white accents with blue and white striped stockings.

Gohan was startled by the fact that he can't sense the Ki of the unconscious girl. " Do you recognize her?" Compa asked " No, I haven't seen her before." Gohan shook his head as he presses his thumb and index finger against his chin _' I can't sense her Ki! Who is she? '_

" Guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up. Anyway, I found you two smashed into the ground out cold, so I brought you two back here." Compa continued " I also bandaged your injuries, it was quite serious, but it will eventually heal up." The nurse in training stated with proud.

" You're a nurse?" Gohan asked " Well, I go to a nursing school so things like this are no big deal!" Compa replied " Thank you Compa." " You're welcome Gohan!" Compa smiled.

" By the way, I've been wanting to ask, which nation did you come from?" Compa asked " Na...tion?" Gohan tilted his head confused " You know the four nations ruled by the four goddesses, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox?" Gohan eyes widened _' Wait, goddesses? Isn't that what Histoire mentioned? So that means-'_

" Umm... am I in Gamindustri?" Gohan asked " Well you are technically correct, we're in Planeptune, one of the nation ruled by the goddess Purple Heart." Compa explained " Do you not know? Those are common knowledge tho'. " Compa said as Gohan did the thinking pose again _' Okay, I'm clearly not from this world. Hmm... maybe it would be better not to tell her about my past, considering how ridiculous it sounds, no one would've probably believe me, plus it might just bring more troubles.'_

" Well actually, I don't belong to any of those nations." Gohan answered " Hmmm, I did hear about a few small continents that are not under any goddesses rule... so you came from there?" Compa asked _' Let's go with that.'_ " Yea, I did." Gohan replied.

" But then how did you got to Planeptune and your injuries?" Compa asked " About that, I don't really know I guess, I've been unconscious the whole time, and I got those injuries from a fight." Gohan answered " A broken arm in a battle? I guess it must be an intense battle." " It's just that I'm too weak..." Gohan said as he stared off into space as he recalled his fight with Cell, tears begin to gather at his eyes.

" Are you okay?" Compa asked as she places her hand on Gohan's shoulder, trying to ease his feelings " I'm fine, thank you Compa." Gohan said as he wiped his tears, then they both heard an unfamiliar voice.

" Wait... Where am I?" Both of them turn around to see the light purple-eyed girl woke up " Oh, you're up! Good morn' sleepyhead! Well, actually, good afternoon!" Compa was the first to greet this confused girl " Um, this isn't my room, is it? Is it yours? Why am I tucked snugly in?" The confused girl asked even more question as Compa begins to explain what happened last night and introduced Gohan and herself to our beloved protagonist now called Neptune.

Gohan is now waiting in the living room as requested by Compa since she needs to remove Neptune's clothes in order to bandage her injuries, Gohan closed his eyes as he begins to meditate, also to process what he had learned.

 _' So I've arrived Gamindustri, a place with four nations ruled by its respective goddess, Planeptune is ruled by Purple Heart, Lastation is ruled by Black Heart, Lowee is ruled by White Heart and Leanbox is ruled by Green Heart. I've meet Compa and Neptune, who's not only kind but are quite strong compared to the citizens back on earth, well this is a good start for my new life, I hope you watching over me dad...'_ Gohan broke out of his meditation as he heard struggling and screaming inside Compa's room.

Gohan immediately rushed into the room " Compa, Neptune what's wrong?" Gohan said in concerned as both girls stared at Gohan blankly, it took a moments before Gohan realize the scene he was seeing, with only a few layers of bandage wrapped around her 'private' parts and the remaining messily looped around her legs, Neptune's basically naked _' What a good start for my new life...Quick Gohan! Use your brain! '_ Gohan sweatdropped " Ummm this is a misunderstanding I-"

" NEPUUUUUU!! BA-BA-BA-BA-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!! Stop looking! How could this happen to me the protagonist!? A fanservice scene right off the bat!? Even though this is a fanfiction... BUT STILL!!!" Neptune now extremely flushed yelled " I'm really sorry Neptune, but look, I've studied basic medical treatment before, I think I could help you out on this one..."

After half an hour, Gohan and Compa had finished bandaging Neptune's injuries " Phew~ what a relief, thank god the hero here wasn't a pervert, unlike a certain author." ***Sneezes* [AN: How was that my fault!?** ] " You wrote this story!" Neptune yelled **[AN: Oh right... anyway, would you be kind enough to stop breaking the fourth wall?]**

" Who are you talking to Nep-Nep?" Compa asked **[AN: Don't tell her Neptune...]** " Well, I'm talking to the author of this fanfic." Neptune smirked **[AN: Damnit]** " Now that you mentioned it, I've been hearing narration after bandaging Nep-Nep up! So that was the author! " ***Sigh* [AN: Great, you forced me to do this...]** " Ummm... Who are you talking to?" Gohan asked confused **[AN: Sorry Gohan but you will never know]**

 ** _-The fourth wall is being repaired-_**

" So, um, why did Nep-Nep come from the sky and get stuck into the ground?" Compa asked " I... Don't know... I don't remember anything before coming here..." Neptune replied " Nep-Nep, maybe you're suffering from amnesia." Compa said " Really, well, I guess so." Neptune shrugged it off " I'd like to help, but I don't have anything to cure amnesia." Compa said disappointedly as Gohan did the thinking pose again " Oh, don't worry about it, Compa. No need to get yourself down over it. " Neptune replied cheering Compa up.

" Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological trauma. Amnesia can also be caused temporarily by the use of various sedatives and hypnotic drugs. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused. " Gohan said as he tried to recall what his mother had told him to study back in the days " Whoa! You're quite knowledgable about amnesia aren't ya. Even tho I can't understand any of them..." Neptune commented.

" Well, My mom used to make me study all sorts of stuff, physics, chemistry and biology and more. Anyway, all we can hope now is that this is a temporary retrograde amnesia and Neptune's memories will return sometime later. " Gohan finished with a nod with his arm crossed as Neptune sweatdropped as she hears Gohan explain his studies.

" Um, you know what? I'm a bit hungry. Uh, do you have any food I can eat?" Neptune asked " Now that you mention it, I think I'm hungry too, haven't eaten anything since being unconscious." Gohan said as he rubbed his stomach which is giving out a large growling noise.

" Well, I don't have much food, what about some pudding?" Compa asked as Neptune tiled her head in confusion " Pudding, what's a pudding?" Compa frowned " You don't know what a pudding is?" " Nope, never heard of it, does it taste good?" Neptune asked.

" Well, I used to eat those when I'm small, it's delicious!" Gohan happily replied " Ohhhh, now I really want to try it." Neptune said drooling with starts in her eyes " Just a minute. Let me bring one, Gohan do you want one too?" Compa asked " Yea sure, thanks!" Gohan answered.

" Hmm... So this yellow thing is a pudding?" Neptune then proceeds to poke the pudding " Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it." " Nep-Nep..." Compa asked " Did you lost memory of food too?" "... I remembered ' cake ' and stuff, so I guess I really don't know what this is." Neptune replied.

" Well, here I go!" Neptune exclaimed before she starts eating the pudding along with Gohan who's already in his tenth one, even though Gohan had a broken arm, but that didn't stop him from eating more of this delicious dessert.

" The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!" Neptune exclaimed with sparks in her eyes " Really...?" Compa asked " Yea! It's really delicious! The ratio between the sugar, cornstarch, salt, and milk was perfect!" Gohan praised " Really! This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the world!" Neptune exclaimed " Where can I get more?"

" Well, I actually made it myself." Compa said chucking " Amazing... Compa, you are a genius..." Neptune said dump folded " Oh, stop teasing me Nep-Nep. Wait a minute, let me get more." Compa said as she walked off to get more pudding for the two.

For the next half an hour, Gohan and Neptune had been devouring Compa's pudding nonstop, while Compa is just glad that both of them liked it.

" By the way, what are you two going to do now?" Compa asked " Well, I want to know what happened, so I'll go back to where I was found." Neptune announced " Ooh! Then I can take you there, Nep-Nep! What about you Gohan?" " I'll probably stick around with you guys since you guys are the only people I know around here." " Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Neptune exclaimed.

" Wait, before that, we might need to buy some clothes first." Compa said as she looks over to Gohan's clothes " Well, you have a point..." looking at Gohan's ripped apart clothes they decided to bring Gohan to the clothes store.

After an hour, the trio had finished their shopping, Gohan now wears an orange zipper vest hoodie and athletic pants with a ocean blue short-sleeved undershirt and a matching color leather belt and boots. With the hoodie zipped half way up, revealing the blue undershirt, the outfit Gohan's wearing basically resemble his father's gi, and with his spiky hair, anyone would say he's the spitting image of his father, except nobody knows who Goku is.

" So... what are you going to do with this purple piece of weird clothing huh?" Neptune asked " Well... I'd probably take it to the tailor and fix it one day, but for now." Gohan tied the purple gi around his waist " This shall do." Gohan said " This clothes must be very important to you right?" Compa asked " Yea, it is." Gohan said as he begins to recall friendship he had with his mentor Piccolo.

As they proceeded further into the city, Gohan was surprised by the technology here, it's something he never saw back on earth before, he dare say the technology here is even more advance than earth.

After some more walking with Compa being their guide and Neptune finding a wooden sword on their way here. They had arrived their destination, Virtua Forest.

" So, I guess this is where I was elegantly lodged into the ground, right?" Neptune asked " Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but..." Compa said " But?" Neptune asked " There are monsters all over the place now." Compa said in concern " Monster? You mean that blue, dog-like, jelly thingy over there?" Neptune asked as she pointed toward the "Dogoos".

 _' Hmm, those monster aren't really a threat, their power level rivals a Saibamen, we should be able to eliminate it with little effort.'_ Gohan thought to himself in his thinking pose " Yes, but they weren't here when I was here the last time..." Compa answered " Um, this place has monsters all over the lace like an RPG right?" Neptune asked " Not really, they just pop out of nowhere over the last few years." Compa replied.

 _' There must be a reason that monster starts appearing, hmmm perhaps something or someone are spawning them... might as well as discuss with Neptune and Compa along the way.'_ Gohan thought still in his thinking pose as he walked behind the girls to learn more about the creatures here, despite their... weird appearance, but apparently, it could still possess a threat to humans.

" Now let's go on and get some XP while we're having it!" Neptune yelled eager to jump into a battle " Um... I think I'll pass." Gohan turned down the invitation " Eh, why?" Neptune pouted " Nep-Nep, Gohan has a broken arm, he can't fight." Compa explained " Oh, that's too bad. Well, guess you can stay at the back while I the protagonist beat up all the monster!" Neptune exclaimed

" Nep-Nep, can you really fight?" Compa asked concerned " I have my trusty sword and skills with me. It'll be a piece of cake!" Neptune said as she swung her wooden sword around the air " Okay... if you say so... Well, I'll help too, then let me get this out..." Compa said as she pulled out a giant syringe out of nowhere, Gohan sweatdropped seeing the abnormal syringe, he wonders how would his father reacts to that.

" Wha-?! Compa, what's with this giant syringe?! Wait! Where did that come from?!" Neptune asked shocked " Oh, I used this to fight. Where it came from? Well, that's a Compa secret..." Compa answered smiling " Um, my imagination of where it came from can't explain the " how "..." Neptune puzzled " And you do know how cliche it is carrying a large weapon, right?" Neptune said " That's nitty-gritty info! Let's just beat the nasties and go on! " Compa said ignoring the previous statement.

" Wait! Neptune, a moment please?" Gohan called out to Neptune " Yea sure what is it?" " Can you lend me your sword for a moment?" " No problem!" Neptune said as she handed her sword to Gohan, upon grabbing to sword Gohan enhanced it with his ki, then he returned the sword to Neptune " Well, that was quick. Whoa! My trusty sword had become heavier and sharper!" Neptune said as she gave the sword a few swifts swung " What did you do? Is it some lost ancient technique that you've learned?"

" Well, I basically enhanced it with my ki, making it more durable." Gohan explained as he scratched the back of his head " Ki? What is that?" Compa asked " You can say it's the life force inside every living being." Gohan explained " Ohhh! Even though I don't really understand it, but can I learn it too?" Neptune asked " Yea, anyone possess ki, so basically, anyone can do it." Gohan explained ' _Hmm... I still can't sense her ki, I thought it was because she's unconscious, but looks like this is not the case...'_

" Well, you must teach me about this cool technique after all this!" Neptune exclaimed as the three of them encountered their first monster of this fan-fiction.

" Yay! My first monster! Hey, Compa, I just need to beat him up, right?" Neptune asked as she swung her sword up and down " Yes. The Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up." Compa answered " Okay then! Let's get this battle tutorial over with!" Neptune exclaimed.

" Dogoo~!" The blue, dog-like, jelly monster called Dogoo launched itself toward the group as Neptune batted it away with her sword, indicating the start of the battle.

" Dogoo~!" The Dogoo bounce itself back up as it jiggled in anger as more of its kind arrived the scene " Alright! Gohan you stay back, let the protagonist handle this!" Neptune yelled as she rushed toward one of the Dogoo in a blur, leaving a gust of wind, surprising both Compa and impressing Gohan with the incredible speed she displayed.

As she closed in the distance, Neptune performed a few quick slashes on the blue monster " Dogooooo~" The poor monster was knocked few meters back into the ground before popping out of existence. Then Compa followed up, attacking the Doggo with a series of attacks, switching between her syringe and fist, the Dogoo was launched back like his fallen comrade, popping into nothingness.

As they continued to beat up the monsters Gohan was left at the back, impressed with the performance they're showing _' They are quite strong compared to the people back on Earth! Especially Neptune! It's a wild guess, but she might rivals Vegeta when he first came to Earth!'_ Gohan exclaimed _' Though they do need improvement in their fighting style.'_

As Gohan was in his deep thoughts, Neptune and Compa had beaten all the Dogoos with little difficulties.

 ** _Victory!!_**

 ** _Item Found_**

 ** _Dogoo Jelly - 5_**

" Victory! See? Leave it to old Nep and her trusty sword!" Neptune exclaimed " So, how was it fighting Mr. Monster? " Compa asked " There's still more I need to learn, but I think I can get the hang of this. Oh! And don't forget the promise!" Neptune yelled as she pointed at Gohan " Don't worry! I will teach you about ki after all this." Gohan said with his infamous ' Son ' grin.

The group continued their walk toward their destination, they encountered a few more different monster, including the jelly-like Dogoo Man, flower-like Tulip, and skeleton-like Boxer-X.

 ** _Victory!!_**

 ** _Item Found_**

 ** _Dogoo Jelly - 6_**

 ** _Yellow Petal - 3_**

 ** _Boxer-X Soul - 1_**

 ** _Level Up!_**

 ** _Neptune lv 3_**

 ** _Compa lv 3_**

" We're here!" This is where I found you, Nep-Nep, and this is where I found you, Gohan." Compa said as she pointed to two visible holes on the ground " Wow... That's a huge hole right there..." Neptune commented " Do you remember anything now?" Gohan asked but he received no response.

" Um, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked concerned about her friend "Hmm..." Neptune frowned "Hmmmmmmmm..." Now irritated " Ah-! I can't remember a thing! Compa, are you sure I was stuck here?" Neptune yelled as she questioned Compa "Yes, you fell from the sky like a shooting star and landed right here." Compa replied " Like a shooting star, cutting through the night, right?" Neptune added

" Hmmm..." Gohan muttered " What's the matter Gohan?" Neptune asked " I think there might be a clue around here." Gohan suggested " That's right! Nep-Nep, did you lose anything by chance? Maybe an ID or something?" Compa asked " I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so... Hey, wait... I do remember something I'm missing!"

Both Gohan and Compa had their eyes on her " Really?! What is it?" Compa asked, waiting for Neptune's response " Well, that's obvious..." Neptune teased " Obvious...?" " My memory!" "..." Gohan facepalmed "..." Neptune frowned " Um... wasn't that... funny?" " Neptune, I don't think you should be making jokes with your amnesia..." Gohan replied, sweatdropped " Wait, what?! I thought Compa was joking when you asked me if I remembered!" Neptune exclaimed.

" Jokes aside, let's look for some clues." Compa said as they all heard a weird cracking noise " What's that sound?" Freaking out, Compa asked " I have a bad feeling about this..." Neptune sweatdropped " Stay alert guys, don't let your guard down." Gohan said as the ground crumbled, catching all three of them by surprise.

" What-! The ground. It's crumbling!?" Neptune yelled in panic " We're fa--lling!" Compa yelled in horror _' So much for staying alert Gohan!'_ Gohan cursed himself as the trio fell into darkness.

" Ouch..." Neptune said as she got back on her feet " I didn't expect that. They really changed the story with this remake..." Neptune muttered to herself " Wait a minute... where's Compa and Gohan? Where are you guys? Are you alright?" Neptune yelled as she Compa got up " Yessy, I think I'm okay." " Whew... it would be a disaster if you lost your memory, too." Neptune said in relief " Where are we... and... where's Gohan?" Neptune asked as they looked around but see no signs of Gohan being around.

 _' Damnit Gohan, why didn't you fly.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he got up, he was lucky that he landed on his back, otherwise, things could go worse with his broken arm. He scanned the area around him _' Am I... beneath the forest? Is that even possible? This place is weird- wait, where's Neptune and Compa?'_ Gohan now panicked as he took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself " Neptune, Compa! Can you hear me? If you do give me a response!" Gohan yelled as he heard a mighty roar behind him.

" What the..." Gohan turned around to see the source that noise, but before he knew it, a giant spider-like monster, now called " Guard Vermin " had captured Gohan, despite the monster not being too strong, but it had held him tight against his broken arm " GAHHH!" Gohan couldn't help but let out a scream in pain.

" Did you heard that?" Compa asked " Yes I did... Look! It's Gohan and... he's captured by a giant monster!" Neptune pointed at the Guard Vermin " Let's go and save him!" Compa exclaimed " Ohhh! This must be the scene where the heroine saves the hero isn't it?" Neptune said as they rushed toward the monster.

" Don't worry Gohan! I'll save you!" Neptune yelled upon arriving the scene " Take this!" Neptune exclaimed before bringing her sword down on the giant monster.

 **Neptune's Attack***

Neptune gave the monster a few quick slashes.

 **No effect ***

" What the?! Wait... who just commented on my attack? " Confused, Neptune yelled, then she heard a familiar voice.

 _" I'm sorry, I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't stop myself."_ " Hm? I've heard this voice before... Have we met?" Neptune asked _" I'm Histoire, I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune."_ Histoire explained " Oh yeah! Ms. Heavenly Voice from my dream! Wait... That was real?"

While Neptune was doing what seems as chatting to herself, Compa was trying her best to rescue Gohan, but to no avail, she failed miserably " AHHHHH!" Gohan let out another scream as the monster swung Gohan towards Compa, batting her away " I'm okay..." Compa muttered with her face planted into the wall.

" Gohan! Compa!" Neptune yelled concerned " Ms. Heavenly voice, can you help?" Neptune asked, hoping for some assistant _" No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, things should be okay."_ Ms. Heavenly Voice answered " Hard Drive-what? I lost my memory, so do you mind taking it step-by-step?" Neptune asked _" I see... That explains why the conversation was all over the last time..."_ Ms. Heavenl- _" Please stop calling me that!"_ Histoire yelled.

" Um... If I use that Hard Drive-thingy I can save Gohan, right?" Neptune asked _" Well, yes, but now I'm not sure you can use your Hard Drive Divinity..."_ Histoire answered " Well, I'll go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!" Neptune exclaimed " So, please... lend me a hand. I want to save my friend, Gohan!" Neptune begged.

 _" I will force run Hard Drive Divinity from you. Are you ready?"_ Histoire asked " Ready and willing!" Neptune yelled _" Neptune, may your power arise--"_ Histoire announced as Neptune was merged with a blinding light that filled the whole cave, as the light faded Neptune's appearance change dramatically.

Having a more mature and taller figure, Neptune's hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turned blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twin-tail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are now longer, her hairclips turned into small black circular pieces with glowing blue 'x' on them. She's now wearing a suit that resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along with technological butterfly-like purple wings on her back, boots armor above the knee and claw-liked gauntlet.

" Is this... really me?" With a deepened voice, Neptune also now known as Purple Heart muttered " Yes, this is your true form, Neptune." Histoire replied " Nep-Nep! Wow! You transformed?" Compa with her head out of the wall watched in awe.

" This power... It's flowing from within... There's no way I can lose this!" Purple Heart commented " Just wait, Gohan! I'll save you!" Purple Heart said as she brought out a futuristic black Odachi with purple edge and neon pattern.

In a blur, Purple Heart vanish and reappeared above the spider-like monster, with a swung of her sword, she cut off the arm that was holding Gohan.

 **Critical**

Purple Heart caught Gohan mid-air as she descended on the ground and slowly brought Gohan back on his leg " Gohan, are you alright?" Purple Heart asked in concern " Yea, I'm okay, thank you, Neptune." Gohan said " You stay with Compa, I'll finish this now." Purple Heart exclaimed.

 _' Her power and speed increased dramatically! Yet I can't still feel her energy!'_ Gohan thought, he found himself unable to resist the urge to look into the direction of the goddess, especially the power symbol on her eyes, every move she made was done elegantly, a single thought reached his mind _' She's beautiful...'_

The Guard Vermin roar in anger as Purple Heart smirked, the giant spider brought down its sword down on Purple Heart " Too slow!" She taunted as she stepped aside dodging the attack.

 **Miss**

The monster then swiped the sword horizontally, only for it to be blocked by Purple Heart's Odachi " Too weak!" She yelled as she parried the attack " I'll slice you in half!" Purple Heart exclaimed as she closed in the distance and delivered few quick slashes before sending it upward with an upper slash, exceeding the speed of sound.

" It's over!" Purple Heart shouted as she vanished and reappeared above the Guard Vermin, bring her sword down as she falls " Cross Combination!" Purple Heart yelled as she sliced right through the Guard Vermin, turning it into two giant parts.

 ** _Victory!!_**

 ** _Items Obtained_**

 ** _Memory Increase - 64MB_**

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune - lv 4_**

 ** _Compa - lv 4_**

 _AN: Annnnnnnd that's the end of this chapter! Again hope you enjoyed it, and I shall see you in the next chapte-_

 **Neptune: Hey! I'm not done with you yet!**

 _AN: Jesus Christ it's Jesus Christ ! Neptune what brings you here?!_

 **Neptune: Well, I'm obviously here to talk about the fanservice scene earlier.**

 _AN: You got a problem with that?_

 **Neptune: Of course I do, what were you thinking putting a fanservice scene right off the bat? And what's with that boring entrance!? I'm the protagonist you know.**

 _AN: Hey, you already got your spotlight already, not like you could do anything about it anyway..._

 **Purple Heart: Oh really?**

 _AN: Did... you just hold a grudge?_

 **Purple Heart: I hope you're prepared for what happens next!**

 _AN: Shit... *Grabs Laptop Nigerundayo~!_

 ** _-The Fourth Wall Is Being Repaired-_**

 _AN: An-anyway, with that out of the way, here's a thing I'd like to say. As you see, I'm giving the Hyperdimension Neptunia's cast a big buff._

 _Well, main reason is I don't want to have Gohan being overly power to the point that he could solo the whole Hyperdimension Neptunia universe with a flick of his finger, well... at least in this story._

 _Anyway for those power level maniac, here a list I made._

 _ **Power Levels Ain't Bullshit**_

SSJ Multiplier - x50

SSJ2 Multiplier - x100

Gohan (Base) - 20,000,000

Gohan SSJ - 1,000,000,000

Gohan SSJ2 - 2,000,000,000

 _AN: Gohan here will be stronger then his Cell Games counterpart, I figured he'd gain a Zenkai boost after the fight with Super Perfect Cell, so yea._

 _If anyone have disagreement you could leave a comment for me to know and I'll probably make changes to the list._

Level Multiplier - 1 lv up = 5% Increase

HDD Multiplier - x40

Neptune lv1 - 19,000

Purple Heart lv1 - 760,000

Neptune lv99 ~ 2,380,000

Purple Heart lv99 ~ 95,000,000

 _AN: The level Multiplier also applies to other characters in the game too, except Gohan, because he isn't originated from Gamindustri obviously. But he has a health bar and will get stronger as he fights, just not a lot, don't know if that makes any sense... And before anyone say about this, nope there'll be no dlc, since it just ridiculously boosted the lv to 999, almost as crazy as this buff..._

 _The HDD Multiplier also applies to the others goddesses, yes they will make their appearance so... spoiler alert? Well, not really for those who played the game. Oh and their PW are pretty much on the same level, so as you see, they aren't really stronger then Gohan..._

Compa lv1 - 4,000

Compa lv99 ~ 500,000

 _AN: Since Compa doesn't undergo any training nor fighting before, so I'd say her PL is kinda low compared to others. But frankly, I'm worried that she's going to be one poorly beaten by other antagonist in this Fanfic._

 _Just to mention, all those numbers are rounded off, even though my Math are bad but I could at least calculate those with the help of a calculator..._

 _There's actually more to this list, but It contains spoilers so I will not put it out until the entrance of that character._

 _Well and that's all for now, see you in the next chapter, Ciao!_


	3. Chpater 2

**A New Life Chapter 2**

 _An: Alright, I've read the comments section, and as it appears, most of you guys are quite disappointed at the ridiculous buff I gave the HDN cast, so with some deep thinking, wiki reading and discussion along with some friends of mine, I've made adjustments in the PL, you can now go back to chapter 1 to see the changes I made._

 _But before you do, here's a few things I'd like to say._

 _For those who had enjoyed my last chapter, I'm glad you guys did and I'll try my best in not screwing this up as it already is._

 _First, about the whole tfs Power Level Are bullshit, as it appears that most of you are unsatisfied about it, so! I'll not be using that reference anymore._

 _Second, about the **[ AN ]** and Fourth Wall breaking thingy, I'm probably going to do less of those starting from the next chapter._

 _Third, about the whole God Ki and share energy thing. Again, with long deep thinking, wiki and Reddit reading, I've discussed with my friends about this matter and came up with an idea._

 _This is according to wiki, and I'm sure most of you already know it, share energy is just basically the belief/ faith people have in their goddesses, and I doubt can faith and belief be sensed anyway, even if it could be sensed, Gohan will not be able to do it since he doesn't have the ability to do so._

 _Fourth, About the PL and Multiplier, some of you mentioned that HDD is not a Multiplier, but hear me out ( Not saying that you're wrong, this is just my opinion )_

 _Stated in the wiki, the CPU's stats increase significantly in HDD form, and their stats stack up on their stats in human form, in other words, Multiplier._

 _Some of you guys also said that share energy increases the power of a goddess dramatically, but for now, I'm not able to find any information on the boost in power, so if you guys got a grasp on this boost, please leave a comment or PM me, I'd apologize for my lack of ability in research which is even worst than Histoire._

 _Now about the PL, I dunno, but some of you might be unsatisfied with the new list, so allow me to briefly explain how did I calculate those numbers._

 _In the Manga, Black Heart in full power ( Stated by Black Heart herself, also gonna assume that she's at lv99 ) was able to destroy a asteroid ( If you exclude that giant anti-crystal ) with a diameter of 1 Km with her sword and physical force along, no Ki or whatsoever ( I know it said meteorite but it's not, because a meteorite is sized between a pebble to a boulder, and I'm sure there's no boulder that has a length of 1 Km )_

 _Now back in Namek, Goku wasn't able to destroy that giant rock Frieza threw at him ( If he could he would just punch through it instead of letting it squash him onto the ground )_

 _And with some rough calculations that you guys are not interested in, I've come to the conclusion that lv99 Black Heart is at least *ahem 30 times stronger than base Goku in Namek... Hope you'll be able to humbly accept that..._

 _Now onto the last, it's about how Saibaman could one-shot most of the monster in HDN, I'm gonna say that a Saibaman will be able to beat an lv1~5 monster, maybe even lv10 ( If he self-destructs) But definitely not an lv99 monster._

 _Well enough with the power level talk, I'm not here to write a report, SO! Without further ado, I represent chapter 2 of this Fanfic!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_

 **Chapter 2**

" Well, that should do it..." Purple Heart muttered as she watched the spider-like monster dropped to the ground dead. " That was super, Nep-Nep! You beat that monster in a flash!" Compa complimented in awe.

" Gohan, are you okay? " Compa asked as she inspected his broken arm " Yea, I'm fine, thanks for saving me, Neptune." Gohan replied " Don't sweat it, that's what friends do isn't it? Oh, and..." Purple Heart grabs a green leaf out of her inventory and hands it to Gohan.

" It's a healing grass, I got it a while ago back in the forest, it should be able to heal you up." " Thank you, Neptune." Gohan said as he proceeds to swallow the magical grass, a green light surrounded Gohan's body as Gohan feels his strength returning.

 ** _Gohan's HP had been fully restored._**

Removing the cast, Gohan found his arm completely healed _' It's like a senzu bean!'_ Gohan thought " Phew... That was tiring..." a bright light merged with Purple Heart once more as Neptune canceled her HDD form.

 _" Well done, Neptune, Compa. And Gohan are you okay?"_ Histoire asked " Yea, I'm okay Histoire." Gohan replied " Um, Gohan, who's this Histoire you're talking about? And where is this voice coming from?" Compa asked.

" Oh, you mean Ms. Heavenly voice, AKA Histoir...?" Neptune frowned " What was it again?" _" Histoire. You were only off by one letter..."_

" That's right, by the way, Gohan you seem familiar with Histy-Histy, you two known each other?" Neptune asked _" You can call me Histy. Now nice to meet you Compa. And Gohan, I must thank you for listening to my request."_ Histoire said " Well, I didn't really do anything..." Gohan scratched that back of his head.

 _" No, I believe you had done a splendid job in guiding Neptune so far. And I hope you could continue helping Neptune on her way."_ Histoire replied " Um, Histy? What do you mean by on her way? Is there something we need to do?" Compa asked.

 _" The Guard Vermin should have dropped an item, right?"_ Histoire asked " You mean this weird key thingy?" Neptune took out a key from her inventory _" Yes. That's a Key Fragment, a piece needed to release me from my seal."_

" You're sealed, Histy?" Compa asked _" Yes, I know it'll be a long journey, but can you release me, there's one of those in each Land."_ Histoire explained " Is this what you meant by lending you my power earlier?" Gohan asked _" Yes. And I'll ask sincerely again, please release me from my seal."_ Histoire requested desperately.

" I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn't it... dangerous?" Neptune asked _" Yes, your life will be in danger, but I believe with Gohan's guidance, you'll be safe for most of the journey."_ Histoire replied " That's why I ask of you, Gohan, please lend Neptune your strength, and guide them through this journey."

Gohan despite not like to be forced into a fight, but he does like to go on adventures with his friends, he actually enjoyed the journey to planet Namek, except for the whole Frieza part, knowing that Neptune and Compa's lives might be in danger if he doesn't help _' I don't really have a choice here, do I?'_ Gohan thought to himself " Okay Histoire, I'll help Neptune on finding the Key Fragment. Plus, I want to find out the reason behind the spawning of the monster too."

 _" Thank you, Gohan. And if you can help lift my seal, I can in turn help get your memory back."_ " Really?!" Neptune asked " _Really, really. And anyway, I do need you to get your memory back."_ Histoire said " Well then! Let good old Neptune search far and wide for those fragments!" Neptune exclaimed " I'll help, too. After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep alone with her brain loss." Memory loss, Compa..." Neptune corrected " But thanks! Are you okay being away from nursing school?"

" It's closed because of the monsters, so I'm okay." Compa answered _" Thank you... ve... ry... mu... ch..."_ Histoire replied " What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy? Is the static there bad?" Neptune asked worried _" I... using... Fragment... I... ou... t... of time... Pl... eas... lo... ok... for... Key... Fragm."_ That was the last sentence they heard before losing track of Histoire completely.

" Histoire-san?" Gohan called out worried, but there's no response " I think I lost contact. I hope Histy is all right." Neptune commented " Well, we at least know how to get your memory back. Let's go Nep-Nep."

The trio returned to Compa's home, are now taking their time resting, while Neptune was devouring all the delicious pudding Compa has to offer, Gohan was sitting on the sofa.

" Oh right! Gohan, you said you were going to teach me this Ki thingy Right?" Neptune asked, but she received no reply " Gohan?" Neptune called out " Shhh~" Compa shushed, placing her index finger on her lips, gesturing her to stay silent, Neptune turned her head to see Gohan asleep.

" Oh..." Neptune walked closer to the asleep saiyan " He's cute when he's sleeping." Neptune commented as she felt her heartbeat accelerated, slightly blushing _' What is this feeling I'm getting... Get it together Neptune! Jeez...'_ Neptune thought to herself.

" Now that you mentioned it, he looks like a child when he's asleep." Compa muttered as realization suddenly hits Neptune " Wh-what if he's actually a kid!" Neptune asked " Nep-Nep, we can ask Gohan when he wakes up, for now, let him rest, he must be tired after being kidnapped by that giant monster." Compa suggested " You're right. Compa, give me more pudding!" Neptune exclaimed

With both of his hand in the air, a man was trying to gather as much energy as possible, he was wearing a blue undershirt, with only the lower parts of his orange gi remained, Gohan, recognized the spiky hair of his, that man was his dad, Goku.

" Come on! Do it!" Another man was behind Goku, he recognized that person too, it was his mentor, Piccolo. Looking around, he realizes that he recognized everything, he was back on Namek together with Krillin and Bulma! And he remembers the white-purple alien floating in the air.

 _' That's Frieza! I-is this a dream?'_ Gohan thought to himself " HAAA!" Goku yelled as he threw his hands down, a giant ball of blue energy was seen slowly moving toward Frieza from above.

" Huh?" Upon realization, Frieza turned his head to see the blue ball of energy closing in, everyone ducked for cover as the spirit bomb begins to swallow Frieza.

" No! That's impossible!" Panicked, Frieza held both his arm out in an attempt to stop the gigantic attack, but to no avail, the non-pure heart of his had led to the death of him, or so everyone thought.

" No! It's too powerful! ARGGGGGG-" Frieza yelled in agony as the bomb exploded upon impact on the ground. Strong waves of wind were created by the explosion, Gohan soon found himself together with everyone was blown away by the strong waves of wind.

They soon came to a halt, as they recovered, they see no trace of Frieza left anymore, they gathered around _' No...'_ Gohan thought to himself as the group celebrated _' No, it's not over yet! I have to warn them!'_ But Gohan found himself unable to control his body on command.

And as expected, Frieza proven the group wrong, standing on a hill, Frieza grunted before shooting a laser beam aimed toward Goku, seeing this, the Namekian pushed him away as the beam pieced through Piccolo's chest, everyone was shocked _' NOOOOOOOOO!'_ Gohan screamed in his thought, he knew it wasn't over yet, he knew what was yet to come after this...

Frieza shot a small ball of energy toward Krillin, as the attack went inside him, Krillin found himself levitating in the air " I hope you're not afraid of height." Frieza commented as he slowly raised his arm, Krillin found himself shooting upward toward the sky " Krillin!" Goku yelled in panic as Frieza laughed.

" No Frieza! Don't do it!" Turning his head back, Goku tried to stop Frieza but fail miserably as he clenched his raised hand.

" GOKUUUUUUU-" That was the last word Krillin yelled as his body exploded into millions of pieces.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan's eyes shot open as he shouted out loud, shocking the girls " Whoa! You scared me there." Neptune quickly composed herself " Gohan! Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Compa asked worriedly.

Gohan rubbed his temple " Yea, I've a nightmare. But no worries, I'm fine now." Gohan smiled " By the way, I've been meaning to ask. But Gohan, how old are you?" Neptune asked " Huh? Oh, Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but I'm 11 years old." Gohan explained shocking everyone.

" What?! Eleven years old!? How did someone so young like you end up falling from the sky?!" Compa asked " Well, I did tell you that I was unconscious in the whole process, so I don't really know." Gohan lied " What about your parents? Are they nice?" Neptune asked.

" Well, my mom is a nice and kind person, she usually told me to go study for my grade. I guess all parents are concerned about their child's grade." Gohan said as Neptune frowned " Aww, that sucks, I could imagine myself bored to death just by studying for a minute!" Neptune said.

" What about your father?" Compa asked, Ah his father... The man who spends half his time training, and the other half dead, sometimes both... The man who threw his son to the biggest wolf in the woods... The man who would lets his son, his flesh and blood almost died...

But despite that, he knows his father loves him, he sacrificed himself so that he could save the earth, as well as his family and friends, either that or it's just to earn the credit... Anyway, the fact that he died to protect the one he loves still remains, and that's all Gohan needs to know.

" My dad was a great martial artist, he actually taught me how to fight and trained me along with my mentor." Gohan explained " Was...? Did he?" Compa asked " Yea... He died because of a heart attack..." Gohan lied again " I'm sorry..." " It's alright, I've got over with it already." Gohan smiled as he wiped the tears gather around the corner of his eyes.

" Well now that we all have rested, let's go out and get Gohan a weapon!" Neptune exclaimed " Yea, if we're going to fight monsters on the journey, you'll need a weapon Gohan." Compa explained.

And with that, the trio had arrived a small weapon shop, said it's small, but the range of weapon in the shop is huge, from futuristic to ordinary weapons, the shop keeper greeted them, he's wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans " Sup kiddo, here looking for a weapon?"

" Yea, I'll need a weapon... Hey, what's that?" Gohan pointed to a sword left in the corner of the shop, it's a longsword with a golden cross-section and handle, the sword was tucked into a purple scabbard.

" Oh, that. Well, it had been here for as long as I can remember... Nobody was able to unleash it out of the scabbard, so no one buys it. Now I'm more of a trying to get rid of it then selling it." The shop keeper explained as Gohan picked the sword up _' It's heavy!'_

" Let's make a bet. If you can unleash it, then the sword is yours, if you failed, then you'll have to pay me twice the original price." The shop keeper said " Hey! That's not fair! I thought you said you're trying to get rid of it." Neptune complained " Sorry girl, but I'm doing this as a living."

Gohan noticed few kanji that was carved into the purple scabbard, he read it **" Only the people with pure heart shall wield this Zet Sword "**

" Okay, I'll accept the bet." Gohan exclaimed as he placed one hand on the handle, the other on the scabbard. " HA!" With a mighty yell, Gohan tightens the grip, as he started pulling, a click was heard as a bright light filled the shop.

" Oh Nelly!" Neptune yelled as everyone shield their eyes. As the light dies, a silver blade was revealed " Holy cow..." The shop keeper said in awe " Alright kid, you won the bet, this sword is yours."

 ** _Item Obtained_**

 ** _Zet Sword - 1_**

Gohan slashed the air few times with the Zet sword before sheathing it back into the scabbard " Wow! Gohan, you actually did it!" Compa exclaimed " Yay! Now our hero here finally got his weapon. This must be a mark of the start of a new tale!" Neptune said.

" Here kiddo." The shop keeper gave Gohan a black strap " Thank you." Gohan replied as he wears it and clipped the Zet sword to his back.

And with that, the trio had left the shop, and took the first step in their upcoming adventure.

 _AN: Oh dear, I feel like adding fuel to the fire by giving Gohan a weapon... anyway! This is a rather short chapter, so I apologize to anyone who finds this rather boring. Guess you can call it a filler chapter._

 **Neptune: A filler chapter this early in the fanfic? Jeez, this fanfic is doomed.**

 _AN: Sh-shut up! Ahem! For those who played the game, you'll know that a big fight is coming soon, but of course, I'll be adding a little twist into it..._

 **Neptune; Ah! You evil author!**

 _AN; I wouldn't call it evil... But whatever, anyway I won't be able to update this fanfic for the next week ( private reasons ) so stay tune and til next chapter my friend. Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 3

**A New Life Chapter 3**

 _AN: Alright, it has been a while, I was quite busy with for the last two weeks, but the good news is that I'm back and representing chapter 3 of this fanfic to you guys._

 _Well as there's good news, there's bad news, and you guys guessed it, it's about the PL list, and I'm just going to say that I'm not making any further adjustment in the PL list. And almost every single one of you already pointed out the reason I'm giving this buff to the Neptunia cast._

 _If I were to actually have there PL on King Piccolo's level, then Gohan won't need to transform into Ssj nor Ssj2, which is going to disappoint you guys, furthermore, I'll not be able to add any DBZ villains into the story too, because they ( Neptunia Cast ) would just straight up dies if they encounter them._

 _About the Black Heart being 30 times stronger than Base Namek Goku, it's actually me making a lot of ( Totally Inacurate ) assumptions on the size and volume of the asteroid and the rock. But since you guys said that it was just Goku being stupid, which just threw all that out of the window._

 _Anyway, I'd really apologize for my powerless action as an author under this giant wall called " Plot ", to the point I'd need to resort to the last option also known as " Buffing The Characters "_

 _And as usual, for those who like my previous chapters, I'm really grateful to your support, and I hope you'll continue to do so, oh and also, I've add a little adjustment on chapter 1, it's not really that big, so you don't really need to re-read the chapter, but if you want to, go ahead._

 _Anyway, without further ado, here's what you've come for, I represent to you, chapter 3 of this fanfic!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_

 **Chapter 3**

We are back with the trio roaming down the street of Planeptune, that's when they encounter two random NPC chatting about the newly discovered cave.

" Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Our favorite hybrid saiyan asked " Yes. Even old klutzy me want to help the Planeptune and the goddess." Compa replied.

" Well, let's head to the guild!" Neptune suggested and with that being said, the trio had entered the guild

" So, is this the guild?" asked Neptune as they walked toward one of the many hologram screen counters " Yes, you can get all sort of work and mission here." Compa placed her ID card on the counter as a ding sound was made, indicating the success of her registration.

" Wow! That's really convenient." Commented Gohan as he observed various missions that pop up on the holographic screen " Let's see... cave... cave... Ah, this must be it!" Neptune exclaimed " Yeah! I often use the guild for volunteering and things. If you want to take care of an order, just enter it like so... Done!" Compa explained as the machine made another ding sound.

" Alright! Let's make this dungeon expedition a success!" Neptune exclaimed, jumping as she threw a fist upward.

" Say, Compa? What are we supposed to do here?" Neptune asked as they walked deeper into Monster Cave. Compa sweatdropped " Nep-Nep, you didn't read the fine print, did you?"

" Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have, never will!" Neptune pouted as Gohan sweatdropped too " Neptune, that's not how it supposed to work... Anyway, we need to observe and gather information about the monster here." Gohan explained.

The group advanced as they encounter the ghost-liked Ms. Clyde and Clyde " Hya!" Neptune yelled as she slashed the mobs with little difficulties.

" Here I go!" Exclaimed as Compa stabbed the green-yellow pixeled Pixelvader with her huge syringe and followed up with a combo of punches and kicks.

Gohan rushed in and delivered a spinning kick to the overweighted Super Otaku as it was launched backward and dissolved into bits of data.

Launching upward, both Neptune and Gohan unleashed their swords and sliced the rabbit-liked contracted angel in half as it faded into nothingness.

 _ **Victory!!**_

 _ **Item Obtained**_

 _ **Blue Ribbon - 4**_

 _ **Pixel Antenna - 2**_

 _ **Checkered Cloth - 1**_

 _ **Mysterious Halo - 2**_

 _ **Level Up**_

 _ **Neptune lv 5**_

 _ **Compa lv 5**_

" It's getting darker the deeper we go... " Neptune commented as they moved further into the depth of the cave " Nep-Nep, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you, Nep-Nep." Compa said worriedly.

Suddenly a luminous yellow light had lighted up the area around them, and the source of that light was no one but Gohan, he had summoned a yellow orb on his palm which acts as a lamp.

" Whoa, Gohan, I didn't know you can do stuff like this. Are you a mage or something?" Asked Neptune as she examed the orb " Well, this is actually my Ki. Anyone can do this with the knowledge of Ki control." Gohan explained.

" It's beautiful... Hey Gohan, can you teach me about this Ki control too?" Compa asked " Sure thing!" Gohan said putting up his 'Son' grin, but it was soon gone and replaced with a serious one " But not now, someone's ahead." He pointed toward the shadow cast on the wall of the cave.

A brown haired girl made her appearance, she's wearing a short-sleeved blue coat with a white hoodie and black detached sleeves, a black tank top which exposes her midriff, short black shorts, black thigh high stockings, and blue boots, there are two green leaves on the left side of her head which acts as a bow.

" Wait, aren't I supposed to bump into her? And wait, her clothing's different!? Hm... I guess that's what the author means by 'twist' huh?" Neptune muttered as the girl turned around revealing her face, Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist.

She examed the group with her emerald colored eyes before muttering " Wait, what are kids like you doing here?" " Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too!" Neptune shot back.

" Neptune, you shouldn't be rude to people we just met!" Compa lectured as Gohan turned to face the newcomer " I'm sorry for the rudeness, I'm Gohan, and this is Neptune and Compa, can you tell us your name too?" Gohan asked as the girl smirked.

" I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!" The girl now called IF announced proudly "..." Neptune dump folded as Gohan took mental notes of that for his future superhero speeches.

" You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?" Neptune repeated sweatdropping " Wind Walker. I travel the world, making a living working with the Guild." IF corrected the lilac hair girl proudly.

" Enough about me, what are you guys doing out here?" " We came for the Guild, too." Neptune exclaimed " Nice to meet you, IF." Compa smiled toward the brunette.

" You've got to be kidding. You guys are working for the Guild, too?" IF uttered in disbelief " Ah, sure, nice to meet you too... Well, we can handle ourselves too, you know!" Neptune replied.

" Really, even with all the monster roaming around here?" IF asked "Uh..." Neptune sweatdropped " Don't tell me, you didn't look at the fine print before taking the work." IF said as Compa sweatdropped as well " Nep-Nep, that can't be..."

A familiar roar was heard throughout the cave " Not agai--n!" both the girls yelled as Gohan unshed his sword, getting ready to face the beast.

" It's got to be his comrade! It must be looking for me for revenge!" Neptune panicked " What? You guys know what that is?" IF said surprised as the Guard Vermin approached the group.

" Neptune, Compa get ready! We're facing this monster again!" Gohan snapped the girls out of it " Okay! Let me go super-mode from the beginning, then!" Exclaimed Neptune as she accesses her HDD form.

Gone was the little lilac haired Neptune, it's replaced with a more matured figured, purple haired girl. " Hah... I'm ready now." said Purple Heart as she took out her Odachi.

" Wha-?! What just happened?! Wait, you're huge! Like, all over!" Exclaimed IF, who was surprised by the sudden change of Neptune " Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-Nep is really strong like this!" Compa exclaimed.

" Well then, IF, are you going to join us?" Asked Purple Heart " That's my line!" IF composed herself as she took out her Katars " I'm going to have to take you down to stop any more casualties!" Purple Heart declared, pointing her sword toward the Guard Vermin.

Dashing toward the giant spider-like monster, Purple Heart delivered few slashes before dodging the giant blade swung by the monster, seeing an opening, IF rushed in and slashed the Guard Vermin a few times before " Demon Flames!" Yelling, IF summoned a series of explosions around the monster before the flames roared upward engulfing the whole monster.

Gohan found himself gawking at the Purple beauty again, but a roar snapped him out of it, through the flames, the Guard Vermin swung its sword toward Gohan, unfortunately, it was easily parried, as the flame died out, Gohan wasted no time as he launched himself forward and delivered a devastating kick to its head, using the remaining momentum, Gohan spun around and performed a spinning kick, sending the giant monster backward.

Rushing in, Compa began her combos of attacking, smacking the Guard Vermin with her giant syringe before punching it and kicking it away.

Dashing toward the soaring monster, Purple Heart sliced the Guard Vermin a few times before sending it upward with an upper slash, she vanished in a blink of an eye before reappearing above to flying monster " Cross Combination!" Exclaimed Purple Heart as she swung her Odachi down, slicing the Guard Vermin in half and landed gracefully in the same fashion as before.

 ** _Victory!!_**

 ** _Item Obtained_**

 ** _SP Charger - 1_**

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune lv 7_**

 ** _Compa lv 7_**

 ** _IF lv 10_**

" Well, that was easier than last time." Purple Heart commented as the Guard Vermin vanished into bits of data " Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could've handled it myself. Thanks." Putting the Katars away, IF dusted down her coat.

" You're more than welcome." Purple Heart replied " Still... That's some transformation. You're like a different person." " I was surprised the first time I saw it, too." Compa commented as Neptune reverted back into her human form.

" Phew... I'm beat..." Said the lilac-haired girl " Good job, everyone!" Gohan exclaimed as he tucked his Zet sword back into the scabbard.

" Oh yeah, Iffy, how about joining our party while we're at it?" Asked Neptune " Iffy? Me? Iffy?" IF deadpanned " Yup! IF = Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?" Neptune explained as she placed her finger on her cheeks.

" Iffy..." Iffy uttered as silence filled the cave " Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?" " No, I was never teased with my name before. Just called me anything you want." Iffy smiled.

" Okay, then I'll call you Iffy, too!" Compa exclaimed " Guys, we should probably continue the mission." Gohan called out to the girls " Well then, do you want to come with us? Having a pro like you would be cool!" Neptune asked.

" Well, why not? As they say, the more the merrier." Iffy responded " Great! Hope we become the bestest friends, Iffy!" " Sure, looking forward to it." smiling, Iffy replied as they continued their journey.

 ** _EXE Drive Is Unlocked_**

" Well, now that I have a chance to look around, this place is huge." Commented Neptune as they proceed further into the dim cave " You came here before, right? Mind filling me with some details?" Iffy asked as Neptune began her storytelling section.

"...and that's that." Neptune exclaimed " Nep and Gohan falls, loses memory, Histoire, life force control, Key Fragments... That's all so random." Commented Iffy after hearing that two chapters long story.

" Heh, well shoot, thanks." Neptune replied " I wasn't praising you..." Iffy sweatdropped as they kept walking.

" Hey, Iffy, I picked this up, but..." Neptune said waving an item in front of the group " It looks like a disc... Nep, where'd you pick that up from?" Iffy asked.

 _' I'm sensing some energy from this disc... I better be cautious.'_ Gohan thought as he did the thinking pose again. " Wait, I noticed just now, but is Nep... me? " Asked a confused Neptune " You named me Iffy, so why not? Going back, where'd you get that disc from?"

" I dunno, it was hanging on that wall over there." Neptune explained as the disc started to shine, alerting everyone " Wha-?! Wait, the disc is shining!" Exclaimed Neptune " What's going on, Iffy?" Asked a panicked Compa " H-how should I know? I've never seen anything like this before, either!" Iffy retorted.

Gohan's eye widened " Neptune! Threw that disc away! I can sense something coming out of it!" Gohan yelled as Neptune followed his order.

Throwing the orb on his hands toward the disc, it exploded upon contact, lighting up the whole cave " Holy molly..." Neptune commented " Okay, what was that?!" Iffy exclaimed " That was one of the few things Ki can do... anyway, be careful, I can sense something escaped the disc before I could destroy it."Gohan said as the group took out their weapon.

As the smoke cleared, a monster was revealed, wasting no time, Gohan rushed in and made quick work of it, kicking it backward before phrasing out and reappearing behind it and slicing it in half.

 _ **Victory!!**_

 _ **Item Obtained**_

 _ **None**_

" I knew it." Gohan said as he tucked his sword away " Did you know something?" Compa asked " Well, I was thinking there's something spawning the monster, but now, I'm sure that disc is summoning the monster all along."

" This is amazing..." Uttered Iffy " Yessy, this is a super discovery!" Compa exclaimed, then suddenly a burst of laughter was heard " I came for my Guardian, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune." The voice continued.

" Who's there? What's with that old, melodramatic laugh...?" Neptune sweatdropped as a gothic appeal figure made her appearance.

She's gray-white skinned with blood red eyes and shoulder length hair with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek which had a similar color to Neptune's, dark makeup around her eyes and lips.

Wearing a bustier like top with thick bands going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails, very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around.

" Who are you calling old?! Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit." The witch retorted as Gohan seems to notice the way she addressed Neptune ' _She's talking like she knows her...'_ " Is this a friend of yours? " Compa whispered to Neptune, awkwardness filling the whole place.

" Of course not. I don't know any lady wearing this much goth makeup?" Neptune shrugged " Even though you have amnesia?" IF asked as Neptune sweatdropped " She's talking like she knows you, I think it would be better if you ask her directly." Gohan suggested.

" Ummm... Soooooo, do I know you or something Missus?" Neptune asked with a bit of mocking tone in the end which seems to have its effects on the purple witch.

" How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me... I'll get rid of you all!" Exclaimed the witch as she shot four dark purple orbs toward the group, catching them completely off guard. With only a second to react, Gohan put his arms up as he enhanced his body with Ki.

The orbs exploded upon impact, as the smoke and dust cleared, Gohan is the only one remained standing with a bit of bruise on his forearm, his comrades had all fell on one knee.

" Hey! This lady is too strong for being an early stage boss! I call cheat!" Frowned Neptune as out of the corner of his eyes, Gohan could see a dim red light shining next to Neptune.

" The damage that popped against us was too large!" Compa exclaimed as they realized that the witch in front of them was not an ordinary boss they would encounter in a dungeon.

" So is nobody just going to mention that Gohan it's still standing after all that?!" Exclaimed IF but unfortunately, she was ignored by the group.

" Well if this is the case then..." Standing up, Neptune smirked in confidence " I'll just have to go super-mode and show you the power of the protagonist!"

However, something was wrong, the witch wasn't shocked nor afraid, she was smirking, almost like she knew this would happen, and she has a plan to counter this...

The red light shined brighter than before as Gohan eyes widened. No, it wasn't just some random red light, it was a crystal, and his instinct was screaming to him that the crystal was dangerous, very dangerous. " Neptune! Get away from the red light!" Following his instinct, he yelled from the bottom of his lung.

" Ha! It's too late, you can't escape!" Exclaimed the witch as she threw another red crystal toward Neptune, as two more crystal emerged from the ground, the four crystal shined as a red line connected them all together, soon forming a pink triangular prism cage trapping the lilac-haired girl.

" Hey! This wasn't on the script! Heck, this wasn't even supposed to appear in this game at all! Aw shoot, that's what the author meant by 'twist'. Well, nicely played, you got me..." Neptune grumbled.

 _' Crab! I got careless! I was caught off guard again!'_ Gohan dashed toward the barrier faster than the speed of sound, throwing a punch toward the surface of the barrier, but to his surprise, it didn't shatter, in fact, it returned the force back to Gohan, this caught Gohan off guard as he was knocked onto the ground.

" Gohan!" Neptune called out as she fell on her knees " I'm okay." Replied Gohan as he stood back up " What about you? What's happening inside?" " I'm not sure, but it feels like it's draining my energy."

 _' Shit, this is really bad, if this continues, Neptune might just die!'_ Gohan then charged up a Ki orb as he threw it toward the barrier, the orb exploded upon impact as the same thing happened again, but Gohan was expecting it, bracing for the force, he was sent sliding back one to two meters before coming to a halt.

The same old melodramatic laughter was heard again " It's useless, there's no way you'll be able to destroy it with sheer force alone." the witch stated as IF stand back up.

" Then all I need to do is to beat your sorry ass up right?" Asked the guild agent smirking " Ha! I would like to see you try!" The witch spat " You know, Nep is not the only one who can transform." IF said calmly as the air around her began to heat up, soon the whole area was filled with heat waves after heat waves.

Then with a yell, bright flames emerged from IF body as it engulfed her along the area around her " Im-impossible!" The witch yelled in disbelief as she shielded herself from the fire.

IF walked out of the pillar of flames which soon distinguished behind her, her appearance while hasn't changed as much as Neptune did, but the change was still rather noticeable.

Gone was the brunette, IF now had turned completely blonde, her bow had recolored to black-red color. Glaring at the witch with her sharp crimson eyes, all the blue and silver parts of her clothing had turned into red and orange, with flame patterns on both her detached sleeves and stockings.

 _' It's like a Super Saiyan transformation! Like Neptune, I can feel her power increased dramatically as well!'_ Gohan thought to himself.

" Well, are we going to stand there all day? Or are we going to fight?" IF smirked as she mocked the shocked witch " Why you..." Uttered the witch in anger as both of them dashed toward each other in a blur, indicating the start of the battle.

 _AN: Annnnnnnd I left it as a cliffhanger! What a jerk I am._

 **Neptune: Yeah! Shame on you, jamming things from other dimensions together.**

 _AN: I mean, the readers like it right? Right?_

 **Neptune: Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that.**

 _AN: *Sigh Guess I can only wait for a review now... Let me go get my well-deserved sleep..._


	5. Chapter 4

**A New Life Chapter 4**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_

 **Chapter 4**

In a blur of red and black, the witch and the Wind Walker of Gaimindustri clashed, as they both entered a blade lock. IF gritted her teeth as she tried to win over the contest of strength " HA!" With a mighty yell, flames burst out of the agent body as she parried the witch's staff away.

Surprised by the sudden burst of strength, the witch was caught off guard, seeing the opening, IF smirked as she spun a full circle before thrusting her leg out, planting it into the Witch's gut " Arg-!" The witch grunted as she was launch toward the wall, creating a large crater as she slammed into the rocks.

" Not so tough now are we?" IF taunted as the witch stood back up, adjusting her witch hat " Tch, cocky bastard..." She uttered under her breath as she vanished.

" Huh...?" To the agent's confusion, IF scanned the area around her while keeping her guard up " IF! Behind you!" Gohan yelled as she immediately spun around throwing her leg out, performing an overhead kick.

Unfortunately, it was easily blocked by the staff, the witch let out a laugh as she swiped IF off her legs then she planted her staff on the agent's abdomen, then she fired a black magical orb at point-blank distance.

" Gah-!" IF yelled in pain as the orb exploded, sending her soaring through the cave. _' Damnit, it's no good, IF's not strong enough...'_ Gohan while standing on the side observing the fight unfolds, he decided it would be best if he observed how his opponents fight, after all, it's never clever to rush into battle blind, but seeing how things were happening, he might have to step in.

 _' B-But this isn't my fight! I'm not supposed to fight! I'm only supposed to guide them through this journey... but I'm supposed to protect them as well... If this continues,_ IF _will be- Damnit!'_ Gohan struggles to come up with a solution as the sound of metal clashing against each other was heard throughout the cave.

The two fighters had long surpassed the speed of sound, with each clash, the two seems to accelerate even faster than the last one. Entering into another blade lock again, IF now seems to be irritated by the fact that she hasn't inflected any major damage on the witch yet, while her stamina is burning out with each clash.

" HAAA!" Boosting her strength with a burst of flames again, IF's attempt to break through the witch's defence failed miserably as the witch merely sidestepped, IF's Katars went along the side of the witch's staff, unable to halt her movement, the agent found herself falling forward, leaving herself completely opened for the witch to screw her up.

" HAHAHA! Who's the tough one now?" The witch mocked the falling agent as she fired another black orb at point-blank distance, sending the Wind Walker across the cave as she hit the wall. IF felt air leaving her lungs as she bounced off the wall, coughing consecutively for few seconds, she eventually got back on her foot.

" Still standing huh, fine. I'll give you another beating... to the death!" exclaimed the witch as she dashed forward the injured agent, raising her staff over her head before bringing it down with the intention of breaking the girl's skull.

IF quickly raised her Katars up just in time to block the devasting blow, she can feel the force of the strike as it went from her blade down to her legs, another crater was formed as IF summoned another burst of flames, boosting her strength as she threw her arms to the side, redirecting the blow to the ground next to her.

The staff struck deeply into the floor " Tch..." The witch grunted as she struggled to remover her weapon off the ground " HAAAAA!" Summoning another burst of flames, IF launched herself toward the occupied witch in blinding speed, she knows her stamina won't last, so she put everything into this last attack which would decide the results of this match.

Engulfing her Katars with raging flames, IF threw it outward, the witch's eyes widened in shock knowing that she's unable to dodge or block her EX-drive, Heaven Demon.

IF's Katars sliced through the witch cleanly, leaving a trace of red linings behind, once she dashed past the witch in pain, IF leap to another point and rushed in at a different angle, slicing the witch again in the process.

IF repeatedly dashed in and slashed the witch from different angles, making it impossible for the witch to dodge her strikes.

She passed through the witch, slicing her one last time, before turning around and launching the witch high into the air with a thrust of her Katar.

" HAAAAA-!" IF wasted no time as she propelled herself toward the soaring witch, the flames engulfing her weapons flared even more violently than before, she sliced the witch, leaving an 'x' of flames, indicating the place her slashes were made.

Skidding along the floor, IF came to a halt as she raised her hand and snapped her fingers, with that simple command, the flames began to whirl around the witch as it began to compress, unable to contain the pressure, it soon exploded.

White energy began to flare ferociously and black lightning cracked fiercely around IF's fist, the heat waves she's emitting goes all the way out of the cave.

Then she launched toward the witch in midair " Get Blown To Hell!" She yelled from the bottom of her lung as she threw her raging arm forward, the fist made contact with the witch's face as a huge explosion occurred, shaking the whole cave.

As the smoke slowly cleared, a standing shadow was visible through the smoke, regaining his vision, Gohan can now see IF de-transformed and weakly standing in the middle of the crater created by that devastating blow, with further inspection, the witch was laying on the ground, face buried in the ground.

 ** _Victory!_**

 ** _Item Obtained_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune lv 9_**

 ** _Compa lv 9_**

 ** _IF lv 11_**

" Iffy... wow! You actually won against that witch! You're so cool and strong in that form!" Compa exclaimed " Yeah! I'm so glad you've joined us Iffy, Otherwise, things could have gone completely south." Neptune speaks through the barrier, which brings attention to Gohan.

" Strange... The barrier is still up..." Gohan muttered in his thinking pose, that's when he noticed " IF! BEHIND YOU!" Gohan yelled as the agent turned around, eyes widened in shocked, a staff was planted right at her chest, the one holding it was no other than the witch.

Smirking, the witch adjusted her hat and wiped a bit of blood of her face. Then she fired an orb, sending the beat up agent soaring backward, acting quick, Gohan dashed forward and caught the agent before she hit the wall, IF's now badly injured, brushes and cuts everywhere, her clothes are torn apart, with only a few pieces hanging on to cover her private parts.

" Iffy!" Compa rushed toward the damaged agent as she began to treat her wounds, the witch began to laugh.

" Well, with that out of the way, I suppose it's time for me to collect my reward..." the witch started walking toward Neptune, a hole with a diameter only enough to fits a person's arm opened up in the barrier, dark purple aura formed around the witch hands as she launched herself toward the lilac hair girl.

" I'll be taking your powers and the Key Fragment now, Neptune!" The witch exclaimed as she's only meters away from the barrier, acting quick, Gohan launched himself between the witch and Neptune in a speed that no one was able to follow, grabbing the witch's hands, completely stopping her on her tracks, an action which Gohan would soon regret.

" Wait, where did Gohan go?" Compa questioned as she finished healing Iffy's wound and somehow fixed her clothes, just to find Gohan between the witch and Neptune " When did he-" Iffy was cut off as the purple aura began to engulf the young Saiyan.

The witch's eyes were widened, but not because of the interference of the boy, but it's because of the raw power she's getting from the boy.

Just only seconds after the aura engulfed him, she could feel unstoppable raw energy with nothing but the purpose of destruction pouring into her body.

" ARGGGG-!" Gohan screamed in agony as he fell on one knee, it's like his power was being sucked away, he felt his Ki slowly gathering at the hand he grabbed the witch, and if this continues, it would be sucked out of his body!

Fortunately, Compa and IF managed to break the process before his Ki was stolen, but he felt different, he's a lot weaker then before, probably only one-tenth of his full strength, it's like the Saiyan part of him is gone without a trace.

" This power..." Amused by the result, the witch laughed " I'll admit I wasn't expecting this, but with this power... I feel like I could blow Gamindustri up in one blow!" The witch laughed as Gohan grunted his teeth.

 _' Damnit Gohan! Why were you so certain that we've won! You dropped your god damn guard again! '_ Gohan yelled in his thought. " O-oh no... I jinxed it... things had gone south! I'm sorry guys..." Neptune muttered with guilty.

" Nep-Nep, it's not your fault. We'll beat this witch and release you, just hang in there." Compa said as Gohan stood up " Do you know what that dark purple aura is?" Iffy asked " Yeah, I think I have a grasp on how it works. When I was engulfed by that aura, I felt my power drained out from my body."

 _' It's not just that, somehow, she was able to completely remove my Saiyan biology and imply it on herself! Though it's fortunate that she didn't know how to control her Ki, otherwise, we might be screwed. '_ Gohan thought to himself.

" So she can steal people's energy?" Iffy asked with a frown " You're close, but not accurate enough." The witch exclaimed " You see, I have the ability to steal others ability and copy their power for my own use." The witch explained as she shrugged " Though, I doubt will knowing my power do you any goods, you all going to die here, with this power, your death is guaranteed."

" Who are you?" IF asked, a bit of fear was visible on her face, " My name is Arfoire, the one who shall become the being known as True Goddess!" Arfoire exclaimed loudly " Now, prepare yourself, cause I'll be sending you to hell now!"

" This is no time to be holding back... IF can you transform?" Gohan asked " Yeah, thanks to Compa, I'm completely healed now." IF replied as flame burst out, engulfing the guild agent as she turned into her Flame Awaken form again.

" Good, Compa, you stay behind, I and IF will face her. IF, we're taking her on with full power from the start!" Gohan exclaimed as white aura flared around him " You ready?" Gohan asked as he unleashed his sword and took into a battle stance, " You bet I'm." IF replied as she took her Katars out.

Silence filled the cave not even Neptune dared to break this staring contest, the tension is so thick that it feels like it could be cut with a knife. The sound of debris hitting the ground indicated the start of the battle.

Gohan and IF launched themselves toward Arfoire as Arfoire shot a wave of magical orbs toward the duo, Gohan sidestepped dodging the orbs as IF dropped on to the ground, sliding pass the projectile as it exploded behind them, launching herself back on her foot, IF rejoined Gohan in their frontal assault.

" Tch... You don't know when to give up, do you? Fine, have more of it, for all I care." Arfoire said in annoyance as she released more waves of orbs. However, that didn't stop the two from advancing as they began to make their way past the projectiles by cutting through it with their blade.

Once they're within range, IF was the first to leap toward the witch, thrusting her Katars out, in response, Arfoire easily parried the attack as she somersaults backward, allowing Gohan to dash pass her.

Once he's pass IF, Gohan spun around as he threw his legs outward, performing a tornado kick, Arfoire raised her other arm up, readied for the incoming strike, but Gohan phrased out moments before the strike lands, which allows IF to leap in and deliver an uppercut, sending Afoire soaring upward.

Gohan reappeared behind Arfoire, keeping his momentum from earlier, Gohan's leg slammed into Arfoire's back, a scream of agony was heard following up with a loud crash with smoke emerging from the craters created.

The smoke cleared, as Arfoire dashed out of the crater, toward IF, raising her Katars in an 'x' IF readied herself for any incoming assault, in a flash, Arfoire closed the distance between the two, thrusting her staff forward, forcing a gap between the duo blades.

IF let herself fall backward as Arfoire went over her, once she's in a position where she's under Arfoire, she launched herself upward as she thrust her legs toward Arfoire abdomen, sending her upward.

Jumping up, Gohan swung his sword toward Arfoire, which she somehow managed to dodge that, using the remaining momentum, she spun a full circle before slamming her staff on Gohan.

Acting quick, Gohan raised his sword and blocked the strike, but the remaining force sends him crashing onto the ground " Gohan!" IF called out as he jumped out of the crater and gave a thumbs up indicating that he's fine.

Arfoire now switched on to the offensive as she constantly goes after IF and Gohan, it was a contest of endurance and stamina as they proceed further into the cave, out of Compa and Neptune's sight.

IF and Arfoire entered into another blade lock as the ground beneath them began to crack, IF summoned another burst of flames boosting her strength, but Arfoire sidestepped again, as IF began to fall forward, she smirked.

Twisting her body, she slashed Arfoire's legs, causing her to scream in agony as she fell on her knees, then Gohan came up from behind with a dropkick, aiming for her head, but Arfoire managed to grab IF legs and threw her in front of herself.

Gohan's eyes widen as he phrased out before his attack reaches IF, reappearing behind Arfoire, however, Arfoire already see this coming, throwing IF toward Gohan as she shot a huge magical orb toward, it exploded upon contact.

As the smoke cleared, Gohan was seen holding a knocked out IF on his arms, in bridal style... Anyway, Gohan disappeared and reappeared next to Compa, slightly shocking the Nurse in training, he places IF next to Compa " Treat her wound " She did her best. I'll take care of the remaining from now on." He said in a calm yet commanding voice, without hesitating, Compa begins to heal Iffy's Injures.

" Fight me alone? Well, aren't you very brave?" Arfoire said with a bit of sarcastic as Gohan reappeared and slowly walked forward " Or are you just stupid?" " We'll see." Gohan simply replied with hints of anger under his calm voice.

The two dashed toward each other at speed greater than before, in mere seconds, the two are locked in an exchange of various blows, wind whirled around them and electricity sparked around them violently.

Even though they're quite far away, and wasn't able to observe the match, Compa and Neptune were able to feel the ground beneath them shaking " Nepu-! Earthquake!" Neptune yelled as she dived onto the ground, while Compa tried to prevent the unconscious IF from rolling away.

The two were now in a blade lock once again, Gohan knows he needs to finish this soon, this cave won't hold any longer, it feels like it would collapse anytime now.

Gohan broke out of the blade lock with a swipe of his feet, knocking Arfoire off balance, then he spun around and planted his heels firmly on her jaw, performing a reverse roundhouse kick, sending Arfoire off the ground with a scream of pain.

Gohan reappeared on top of Arfoire, swinging his blade down, his sword slashed a large portion of her body, Gohan immediately performed a somersault and landed a hammer kick, sending her crashing down on the floor, following up, Gohan threw a barricade of Ki blast towards Arforie as it all exploded upon contact. Hmmm, looks like Gohan had learned the spamming technique, nice.

Gohan landed back on the ground, as the smoke cleared, he could see Arfoire standing weakly on the middle of the crater, with a large wound located diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip.

She's gasping for air as she struggled to not past out " Urg... You... What are you...? Even after I took your power... you're still able to beat me with ease...? You aren't a human... What in the world are you?" The injured witch asked with hints of anger.

" I guess you've noticed since you took my genes huh... Well, I'm going to have to ask you a question first. Do you know Neptune?" Gohan asked " Of course I do, I know her like the palm of my hand!" Exclaimed Arfoire, as much as he wants to keep on asking about this matter, but he knows that he can't hold her at bay any longer, plus, he got more important things to do.

" Now to answer your question." Gohan pointed to himself with his thumb and smirked " I'm Gohan, and I'm a Saiyan born from Earth." Gohan protest.

" Hmm... Gohan, huh..." Arfoire said as a blinding light filled the cave " Remember this, Saiyan from Earth, one day, you will pay for what you've done to me today!" Arfoire exclaimed as the light dies, leaving no trace left of the witch.

Then he felt his Saiyan genes returning, he's now back to full power, however, looks like fighting without his Saiyan abilities had put a toll on his body, he soon fell on the ground as he entered a long sleep.

 ** _Victory!_**

 ** _Item Obtained_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune lv 11_**

 ** _Compa lv 11_**

 ** _IF lv 13_**

A breeze of wind woke the hybrid Saiyan, however, he isn't in Gamindustri, one quick look of his surroundings was all it took for Gohan to know that.

He was back on Earth, with Piccolo and Krillin, his eyes widened as his memory caught up to him _' No...'_ Gohan thought to himself, yet again he found himself unable to control his body.

The grunts of a familiar foe had brought Gohan's attention, standing in front of him, a fairly muscular man, with a mustache that splits into two sections, his Saiyan armor mostly destroyed, revealing his upper body.

Gohan tried his best to regain control over his body, trying to avoid the inevitable, but he was stroke with fear, and so, the Saiyan before him, also goes by the name of Nappa, let out a mighty roar before thrusting his arm forward, releasing the energy blast he had been charging.

Then it happened, it all happened so fast that it took a few a seconds for Gohan to register what happened. His mentor Piccolo had rushed in front of Gohan, arms spread wide open to shield his mentee, tanking the Ki beam for the young Saiyan.

" ARGGGG-!" The Namekian screams in agony as the beam slowly vaporized his clothing, despite the pain, Piccolo didn't falter, he vowed to protect the weak child behind him, then in a flash, the beam died down, leaving Piccolo standing weakly in front of Gohan.

" It's okay kid..." He spoke weakly, now that he has protected his mentee, he finally gave in to the urge to driven off into a deep slumber, and so, the Namekian never opened his eyes once again.

 _AN: Oh dear, why do I get the feeling that plenty of people are going to hate me for what I've done..._

 **Neptune: You're just imagining things, chill out, author. You've already dug quite the hole for your grave already.**

 _AN: Neptune you ain't helping me out here... anyway, to further dig a deeper grave for me, here's the updated PL list._

 ** _Power Levels Ain't Bullshit_**

SSJ Multiplier - x50

SSJ2 Multiplier - x100

Gohan (Base) - 20,000,000

Gohan SSJ - 1,000,000,000

Gohan SSJ2 - 2,000,000,000

Level Multiplier - 1 lv up = 5% Increase

HDD Multiplier - x40

Neptune lv1 - 19,000

Purple Heart lv1 - 760,000

Neptune lv99 ~ 2,380,000

Purple Heart lv99 ~ 95,000,000

Compa lv1 - 4,000

Compa lv99 ~ 500,000

Flame Awakening Multiplier - x35

IF lv1 - 9,700

IF Flame Awakening lv1 - 339,500

IF lv99 ~ 1,200,000

IF Flame Awakening lv 99 ~ 43,000,000

Arforie - 800,000

Arfoire ( Gohan ) - 1,800,000


	6. Chapter 5

**A New Life Chapter 5**

 _AN: It's been... a while, well a month to be more accurate, it has been a busy month, with exams and stuff..._

 **Neptune: Just admit it, you're just too lazy to do anything during that time!**

 _AN: Says the one who always lazes around._

 **Neptune: Hey! That's not true! I also—**

 _AN: Shut up Neptune! People didn't come here to see us rambling about unrelated stuff! Oh and from now on, chapters won't be having any titles now, obviously because not only of my poor naming sense and also I can't think of any names for future chapters. A-anyway, without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter 5!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_**

 **Chapter 5**

Gohan's eyes shot opened as he jumped out of the bed, this time managing not to shout in horror, but his sudden burst of movements seems to surprise the trio in the room.

The three girls quickly composed themselves " Gohan! You're finally awake!" Neptune said as Gohan scanned the surrounding.

To his surprise, he was back in Compa's room " W-what... happened?" With a foggy head, Gohan blurted out the only question in his mind.

" Well, you passed out of exhaustion right after you defeated Arfoire, then you were unconscious for the last few days." Compa explained while Gohan frowned.

" F-dew days!?" Gohan uttered in shock " Well, to be more accurate, three days, you were out for three days." IF added.

" I see... Wait, IF? Why are you here?" " Isn't that obvious? I've decided to join you guys in collecting the Key Fragments!" IF explained.

" And with that said, we'll be heading to Lastation, now!" Neptune exclaimed " I... think we shouldn't rush things too fast." Gohan said.

" Eh? Why?" Neptune pouted " We're not sure what we might encounter in Lastation, right now, we might be too weak to face off against anything that might come in our way." Gohan explained.

" But what if Arforie managed to find the Key Fragments before we do?" Compa asked " Then we'll just have to let it be." Gohan answered.

" What!?" IF said in disbelief " Isn't that the worst possible outcome?" Gohan shook his head " Wouldn't it be worse if Arforie defeated us and took both our Key Fragments and the one in Lastation instead?"

The girls all nodded _' There's no doubt that Arfoire has my Saiyan biology now, and she must have gained a Zenkai Boost after that fight '_ " Last time it was a close call, I'm not sure what will happens if we encounter her again in our current strength." Gohan explained.

" So, What do you suggest us to do?" IF asked " Well... we're going to train while learning how to control your Ki."

" Finally! I get to learn that ancient lost technique!" Neptune exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa.

" Well, let's go to Virtual Forest! " Neptune said as she ate a spoonful of the pudding she's holding " After I finished this pudding first." She quickly added.

After half an hour, the group had arrived at the Virtual Forest, with the monster spawning disc destroyed, the monster in the forest has greatly decreased as the group had little difficulty in clearing the arena used for their training ground.

" So, how are we going to learn about this Ki control thing?" IF asked as the girls now sit on the ground with their legs crossed.

" Well..." Gohan said in his thinking pose " Calm down first, your mind will need to be clear in order to search for the presence of your Ki, try closing your eyes while slowing down your breathing cycle." The girls then followed Gohan's instructions.

Seeing how the three girls are now completely still with their breathing that are now synced, he continued " Do you feel the... how do I explain it... warmth dwelling inside your body?" Gohan asked.

The girls nodded " Try to locate the source of that warmth, it should be around the middle of your body." Gohan instructed.

At first, the girls weren't able to locate anything, due to the sudden waves of wind blew towards their direction, but soon after the wind died down, they can now feel a singularity emitting waves of warm that goes out to their whole body.

" After you located the point, try bringing it out." Gohan said as the girls now tried to bring that singularity out on their palm.

Said girls, it was only IF and Compa as Neptune had little to no problem at all in bringing that spot out.

" W-what!?" IF exclaimed in disbelief " Wow, Nep-Nep, you did it!" Compa exclaimed.

Right now, on Neptune's palm is a speck of rainbow energy, giving out a dim glow, Neptune looked proud of her achievement while Gohan looked puzzled.

' I can see it, but I can't sense it?! Not to mention, it's giving off such a... divine aura!' Gohan than rubbed his temples before continuing his tutoring.

" IF, Compa, please do not lose focus. Neptune, can you manipulate the energy? Try to move it around yourself." Gohan instructed, not wanting to fall behind, the two girls immediately returned to their meditating states.

While Neptune, well... " Haha! Check this out!" She's having perfect control over the speck of energy, moving it in all sorts of direction before returning back to her palm.

" H-how!?" Once again, the two were distracted by the lilac-haired girl " That's because I'm the protagonist! That's why there'll be no skills or techniques I won't be able to learn it in one go!" Neptune exclaimed.

" Please don't disturb them, Neptune." Gohan sighed as he thought of the next step " Try directing the energy downwards." Gohan said as Neptune proceeded to the next step.

She forced the energy inside her towards the ground, in return, it created an uplift that levitated the lilac-haired girl off the ground, high up into the air.

" Wowzer! I can fly without transforming now!" Neptune exclaimed as she continued to hover in the air.

But as she looked down to check on the reaction of her friends, that's when realization hit her like a truck.

IF and Compa's face were bright red while Gohan was covering his eyes with his hand, slightly blushing.

The reason? Neptune's panties were opened for the world to see, while there aren't any adventures in the area, but there's no doubt that Gohan has seen it, and so did the readers which were now imagining this scene over and over again.

She had given out a fan service scene, to be more precise, the author had given out a fan service scene under her nose.

Extremely flushed, She immediately dropped to the ground and " NEPUUUUIUUUUUUUUUU!"

After that unfortunate yet fortunate event, Gohan had given Neptune a few more test in her control over her Ki, the results?

Neptune had perfect control over her energy " I don't get it! How can Nep do this with little to no trouble at all! Not to mention, she wasn't even focused!" IF grumbled while Compa dropped out of her lotus position " I-I can't do it..." She said in defeat.

" Don't worry, it takes time for anyone to learn that, Neptune's just... a special case." Gohan tried his best to cheer up the two girls.

Though Neptune somehow has perfect control over her Ki usage, it seems that she was not able to sense the presence of other's Ki.

Gohan summoned a small orb on his palm while blindfolding Neptune " Try pinpointing the location of my Ki, Neptune." Gohan instructed.

" ... " Neptune's eyebrows twitched " Uhhhhh... Here!" She yelled as she removed the blindfold, she frowned seeing that she was way off target.

" Pfffft..." IF chuckled as Gohan did a few more trial with Neptune failing all of those " Gah! I give up!" She bailed in frustration.

" So, what now?" Neptune asked as Gohan cross his arm " IF, Compa please continue trying to bring your Ki out." Gohan said as the girls entered their meditation yet again.

" And Neptune, I want you to fight me with your full power." Gohan requested, slightly shocking the lilac-haired girl.

" Are you sure we need to fight?" Neptune asked " Yeah, I need to know your current level of strength." Gohan replied.

" Well, I guess there's no helping it." A pillar of light engulfed Neptune as she activated her HDD, the light died down revealing Purple Heart.

Once again, Gohan found himself driven off into his own world as he stares into the purple beauty in front of him.

" Let me warn you first, I won't be holding back!" Purple Heart snapped Gohan out of his thoughts as she took out her Odachi.

In return, Gohan took out his Zet sword and dropped into his battle stance, a wave of breeze made its way towards the two fighters, slightly lifting their strands of hair.

As soon as it died, Purple Heart launched herself towards the hybrid saiyan, closing their distance with a sonic boom.

Holding her blade with both arms, she swung it towards Gohan with all her might " Hya!"

To her surprise, Gohan simply held his sword with one arm and redirected her strike towards the ground with a fluid parry.

Purple Heart quickly retracted her blade and swung it diagonally upward as Gohan merely took a step back dodging the assault.

She continued raining strikes down on the young saiyan, despite the sheer amount of strength and speed behind each swing, Gohan seems to have little to no trouble at all in either parrying or dodging all her every time.

That was until " You can't escape now!" Purple Heart has cornered Gohan with one of the many trees around the forest, closing the distance in a heartbeat, she swung her blade down on the saiyan.

However, her blade didn't strike its target, rather, it goes right through it and cut down the tree behind him, then Gohan slowly vanished out of existence.

Eyes widened in realization " A-afterimage!?" She now desperately tried to find the hybrid saiyan.

Then a sudden jolt on her shoulder had triggered her fight-or-flight response, in this case " Kyaa—!" She jumped out of shock as she let out a shriek.

She turned around and see Gohan with a wide grin " Cute." He simply commented as the Purple Heart's face turned completely red out of embarrassment.

Few moments after, Neptune managed to calm down as Gohan continued his teachings.

" Neptune, you're relying too much on your advantage of having superior speed and strength over your opponents, but it can be easily turned into your weakness like just now." Gohan explained as the lilac-haired girl nodded while still slightly blushing.

" IF, it's your turn. I want you to fight me with your full strength too." Gohan said as the guild agent hesitated _' Can I really fight him? He defeated Nep without even trying! '_ " You can do it, Iffy!" Compa cheered from behind as IF snapped out of it.

Taking a deep breath " Here goes." She muttered to herself before transforming into her flame awaken state, taking her Katars out, she faced the saiyan standing before her.

IF launched herself towards Gohan with a burst of flames, thrusting her Katars toward the saiyan, Gohan raised his blade in return as they entered into a blade lock.

IF tried to win over the contest of strength, but to no avail, even at her full strength, Gohan stand firm and returned the same amount of force balancing out the blade lock.

Gohan then swiped IF off her legs, eyes widened, the guild agent repelled herself off the ground away from Gohan with her arms.

Doing a few somersaults backward which will make even professional acrobats jealous.

Landing on her feet, IF tried to catch her breath just to see Gohan had already closed the distance, with his Zet sword in one hand, he swung it downwards.

IF sidestepped dodging the strike, seeing the opening, IF thrust her Katar towards ye saiyan.

However Gohan caught her arms with his free hands, then in a blur, IF found her legs off the ground, she looked up and saw Gohan with his arm reeled back.

Terrified, IF held her arms up in defense with her eyes shut close, she waited and waited, but the punch never landed, opening her eyes, she saw Gohan with a warm smile, holding her arms preventing her from hitting the ground.

Slightly embarrassed, IF got back on her feet " IF, you're relying too much on your reflexes, there might be times where your opponent is faster then you, just like when you fought Arforie, you were caught off guard few times during the fight." Gohan lectured as IF de-transformed.

" Compa, I want you to fight me too." Gohan said as the nurse in training nodded " I-I'll do my best desu!"

Taking out her oversized syringe filled with mysterious liquid, Compa tried her best to take down the hybrid saiyan by shooting pink projectiles out of her syringe.

But to no avail, Gohan dodges each of them with ease as he slowly walked toward the nurse.

Then finally, Gohan closed the distance, halting in front of Compa " D-Deus!" Frighten, the nurse stuttered as she threw a punch towards the young saiyan, but it was easily caught.

Compa squeezed her eyes shut as she prepares for the worst, Gohan extended his arm forward and " Owie!" He flicks his index finger leaving a little burn mark on her forehead.

Compa rubbed her head as Gohan lectured her " Compa, when in a fight, your opponent will always expose your weakness and used it to their advantage, in your case, fear is your biggest weakness, you need to overcome your it, else one day your fear will come true."

Gohan gestured the girls to come closer before continuing " Also you guys are lacking in planning." " Huh? Plan what?" Neptune tilled her head as Gohan did the thinking pose again.

" How do I say this... My father always taught me that the fight is over before it even begins." Gohan said confusing the girls even more.

" For example... IF, what will you do if your first strike missed your opponent?" Gohan asked.

" Well... it depends on who my opponent is, if it's a big foe which has high STR and VIT, I'd probably continue assaulting. But if it's a small foe with high AGL, I'd immediately switch to defensive." IF explained as Gohan nodded.

" Yeah, just like what IF said, when you enter a fight, you need to have every scenario possible memorized in your brain, that way, it'll be impossible to be caught off guard." Gohan lectured as the girls nodded in understanding.

" Well, of course, even I wasn't able to fully mastered that yet, if I did, then everyone would not have..." Gohan seems to trail into his own past yet again.

" Gohan, are you okay?" Compa asked in worried, snapping the saiyan back into reality as he loosens his hand which had been subconsciously clenched into a fist.

" Y-yeah, I'm alright." Gohan replied as the girls sighed in relief " But still, it's quite unbelievable to think that a eleven years old is teaching us how to fight..." IF sighed.

" Well, my father and my mentor have been teaching me since I'm four, and my mentor has always been a bit strict..." Gohan scratched the back of his head as early memories began to fold into his mind.

Gohan smiled nostalgically as a loud rumbling was heard, Gohan rubbed his stomach and laughed " Anyway, I think we have done quite enough today, not to mention I'm quite hungry, so let's go eat something before going home should we?"

Then the group headed back into the city and enjoyed their lunch which will also later empty their wallets.

The group continued their training, IF and Compa spent every free time they had, trying to fully mastered the usage of Ki.

Time flies as a week had passed, the trio's level had taken a significant increase, IF and Compa finally can freely control their Ki and sense other's, while Neptune's still unable to do so.

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune lv 29_**

 ** _Compa lv 29_**

 ** _IF lv 30_**

And now, the group had just finished their registration in Planeptune's Basilicom and had gain permission to travel to Lastation.

What will await them in the Land of Black Regality? I'm sure most of you already know.

 **Neptune: Bleh, another filler chapter, not to mention, this is what you present after a month of break? You're digging your own grave to even deeper this time!**

 _AN: I mean, I don't want to rush things too much, plus I did add a bit of slight action in this chapter!_

 **Neptune: Yeah yeah, and about the out of character thingy?**

 _AN: Ah right! Well hear me out, in this version of the story, Gohan lost to Cell, that's why I'd figured that Gohan will keep his self doubt and stuff._

 _Though, as the story goes on, Gohan will eventually overcome that barrier with a help of a certain someone, that will also be the time when he finally transform into Ssj in front of the HDN cast._

 _That is if I'm able to write till that part... Which I'm probably gonna, so worry not, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6

**A New Life Chapter 6**

 _AN: Words can't describe how—_

 **Neptune: Skip the introduction man, you're being way too cliche.**

 _AN: *ahem Well, another month has passed by since I last update this fanfic, and trust me, it's been a busy month, I've been—_

 **Neptune: Watching Mob Psycho 100? Or was it Youjo Senki? C'mon dude, just admit that you're lazy.**

 _AN: Well I'll admit that my motive is dropping as Summer slowly comes closer *sigh_

 _And somehow I managed to gather enough enthusiasm to finish this chapter, and while I'm here I think I should answer some of your questions._

 _Which is obviously about Nisa and Gust, well to be honest, I wasn't planning on including them into the story, mainly because I don't see how they would contribute to the plot, but now that you guys requested it, I might write an omake for both of them, it depends on my enthusiasm, which is at the verge of extinguishing._

 _Anyway without further ado, here's the long awaited not so exciting chapter, you have been warned._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama**_

 **Chapter 6**

"Say Gohan..." IF said as the group slowly advanced towards the Land of Black Regality, with their main goal of finding the Key Fragment.

The hybrid Saiyan turned his head, facing the guild agent " Is there a problem?" " Why are we walking again? I mean, we didn't learn how to fly for nothing." IF said.

" Iffy, this might not concern you but..." The nurse in training looks down at her red skirt, grabbing the rim of it with her palm, slightly flushed.

" Oh." IF simply muttered as she recalled some early unfortunate yet fortunate event.

" Well, I think having four people flying through a nation is enough to trigger the nation's securities... As far as I've seen, I don't think flying is a common thing in Gamindustri so it would be better if we avoid that in the city." Gohan explains, while the girls just nodded in agreement as they continued their way.

" Urgh, how much longer do we have to walk? I think I'm diagnosed with boredom." Neptune grumbled, " I'm not really sure, but if I remembered correctly, it's down this path." IF replied.

Neptune frowned " What do you mean not really sure, are you sure that we're at the right path?" " Hey, it's been a while since I came, okay?" IF sighed.

" Guys, don't argue over the small details, I sense a person's Ki nearby, so let's just ask that person instead." Gohan suggested as the group moved closer to said person.

She had orange eyes and long brown-red hair that's tied up into a ponytail with a white ribbon.

She wears a red-sleeved white shirt with a grey undershirt underneath that exposes her midriff, a short red pants with gold-white stripes down the side of her thighs, buckled with a brown belt and a red boot with a white stripe down the middle.

On her right leg is an orange belt like purse object, altogether with a green scarf and brown fingerless gloves, like her pants, it has cotton covering the rim of the clothes.

" Hey-! You with the red hair—" Gohan quickly chop Neptune right on the head, causing a lump on her head.

" Ow ow ow! Ouch! Hey, what was that for!? Ouch, I think I bit my tongue..." The lilac hair girl crouched on the ground while holding her head in a dramatic way.

" You deserved that." Both IF and Compa said in unison while Gohan approaches the red-haired girl who's chuckling at the scene in front of her.

" I'm really sorry for the sudden rudeness, my name is Gohan, and this is Neptune, IF and Compa." Gohan said with an apologetic tone.

" No it's fine, it's fine." The girl replied, waving her hand in denial " Is your friend over there gonna be alright?" She asked while gesturing towards Neptune, who are now whining about how she was humiliated in front of a newbie while holding her head with tears in her eyes, anyone could tell that she was acting over dramatically so that she could gain some sympathy from her friends.

Which somehow seems to be working as Compa patted Neptune in the head like what a caring mother would to her newborn baby.

Gohan deadpanned before turning back at the red-haired girl " You don't say... By the way, can you tell me your name, miss?" " Sure thing. My name is Falcom, I'm a newbie adventure." Falcom replied, " If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler."

" Speaking of which, since you called me out, is there something you need from me?" Falcom asked, " Well actually, we arrived here at Lastation not too long ago, and we're trying to get to the Basilicom, but it seems that we're lost." Gohan explained while scratching the back of his head.

" Oh! Well, just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find the Basilicom." Falcom said while gesturing the direction with her hands.

" Thank you, Falcom, and sorry for the sudden interruption." Gohan said, slightly bowing towards the newbie adventure.

" No, it's fine, it's not like I was doing anything anyway, just some daily routine around the city." Falcom explained.

" Well, we're in a hurry, so we'll be going now, thanks again." " You're welcome, let's hope we'll meet again in the future." Falcon waved as the group proceeded towards the Basilicom.

" Phew... What a surprise, I didn't expect to meet them in this realm..." Falcom muttered to herself " And that boy, he's a new one... Well, he seems to be a good guy, so it should be fine."

Almost upon entering the Basilicom " Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, But is she around?" Neptune declared her arrival, earning a few frowns from the Basilicom staff.

" Who are you, kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!" One of the staff protest as a tick mark formed on Neptune's head.

" Hey! That's no way to treat your guests!" Neptune exclaimed, but was ignored by the majority of the people who's too busy sorting out papers and moving things around.

" We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back." Compa explained, hoping that the staff would understand the group's intention.

" Oh! I know! This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first." Neptune said to herself before walking forward, puffing her chest.

" My name is Neptune, the protagonist of protagonists, and this here is Gohan, Compa and Iffy." Neptune said in confidence, expecting to gain some recognition, however " Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!" The staff yelled in annoyance.

" Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom..." IF remarked, " They say clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great."

" Say what you want. I couldn't care less what Black Heart is being called." The staff retorted while Gohan raised his eyebrows.

There was a moment of silence as the group doesn't know what to say about the comment, while Gohan is just caught up in his own sea of thoughts.

" Hey, you got a group of cute girls minus Gohan here pleading. C'mon, let us meet her!" Neptune's stubbornness pressed on as she tried to convince the more or less irritated staff.

In fact, he was so pissed that he swung his hand towards the lilac hair girl, which was stopped by Gohan as he suddenly flashed in front of Neptune, holding the staff's hand, glaring right into his shocked eyes.

The staff composed himself as he tried to break free of Gohan's grip but soon realized that he was out powered by a kid.

Slightly smirking, Gohan swiped the staff member of his legs and let gravity pulls him on the ground.

The girls flinched as they saw the staff hit the ground with the side of his head, luckily, there was no crack sound to be heard.

The staff regained his conscious a few seconds later, he sits up and yelled " Guard, what are you doing!? Go get him—" Gohan glared down at him again, stunning the staff as he stopped what he was doing " Tch... I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you dare step into the Basilicom again, I'll list you all as fugitives!"

Gohan turned his back towards the staff as he walked towards the exit " Let's go." He simply said, " Yeah, we're just wasting time here." IF nodded in agreement.

" Wait, we are just gonna leave? We can't give up! It'll be game over the moment we give up!" Neptune protest but it was futile as the group ended up leaving the Basilicom anyway.

" I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but you guys is another! Why'd we leave!?" Neptune whined as the group now made their way into the city.

" Nep, you were this close to being bitch slapped, if it wasn't for Gohan, you'll be facing humiliation larger than earlier." IF said while holding her thumb and index out, with a little gap in between indicating how much of a close call it was.

" Not to mention, it's obvious that all the staff members in the Basilicom are backstabbing their goddess." Gohan added.

" Why do you say that?" Neptune asked " Didn't you notice? They didn't treat their CPU with respect at all." IF stated " Yeah, he didn't treat the goddess' name with respect, that's weird..." Compa nodded in agreement.

" What's so weird, maybe they're like buddy-buddy and talk super casual." Neptune suggested.

" That's not possible, you could almost hear the venom behind when he mentioned their goddess, and the look of his eyes when he addressed their goddess

 _Say what you want. I couldn't care less what Black Heart is being called._

They hold some grudge with their goddess, at least I think." Gohan concluded.

" Iffy, you were traveling all over the world, right? Do you know something?" Compa asked.

" Sorry, Compa. But I mostly stayed in Planeptune, so I don't have any info now." IF answered.

" So much for the 'Adventuring' character, eh, Iffy?" Neptune commented on IF's 'busted' resume.

" But don't worry. We won't kick you out just because you faked your resume!" Neptune continues with her attempt on cheering the guild agent up, who's doesn't seem to be depressed by her comments anyway.

" Even if your level is low, we'll be together into the next sequel." Neptune finished while Gohan sweatdropped.

 _' Does she realize that she's basically hurting her more than comforting her... or is she doing this on purpose...'_

The image of a sarcastic Neptune sent shivers down Gohan's spine. He wonders do having Saiyan genetics means being weak in front of intimidating women, or it's just specifically to the girl they fall in love with.

" Kind of ironic this is coming from someone who lost their memory, eh?" IF said with a bit of irritation.

Gohan shook his head as he gets rid of all previous thoughts _' Well, it doesn't seem like anyone is taking things seriously, so it should be fine.'_

" Ahahahaha, sorry." Neptune replied, " Anyway back on the subject, I propose we do some quest, but how about it?" IF suggest.

" Oh right, I forgot how we blew our paycheque the last time we went into the restaurant." Neptune said while the girls stared at the hybrid Saiyan as he scratched the back of his head with sweat forming on him vigorously.

" I mean, I was really hungry after that long training session, so I might have eaten a bit more than usual..." Gohan tried his best in explaining.

" It's not a bit! The amount you ate is lashings!" IF yelled, " Gohan I know how nutrients are important to you at your age, but still, eating a full table of meat for a week straight is way off the mark!" Compa lectured.

While Gohan is drowned in dread of the sudden shift of attitudes the girls hold _' Girls... are scary...'_ Gohan made a mental note on avoiding angering any woman she met at all course.

" ...Anyway, remember how the Key Fragment was with the disc in Planeptune?" IF said, " Don't you think it could be the same in Lastation?"

" You're genius, Iffy! I'm sorry to have thought you were useless earlier!" Neptune praised.

" Um, Nep-Nep, I don't think you needed to bring up that last part..." Compa sweatdropped.

" But that means we might meet Arfoire near the Key Fragment again." Gohan said as the girls frowned, memories of her dramatic laugh replayed through their minds.

" I mean, isn't that why we trained? We're most definitely going to kick her ass next time we see her!" Neptune exclaimed, returning the easy-going mood within the group.

A while later, the group found themselves facing a blue-haired woman standing in a shop a few meters away.

" Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa whispered, " She's kinda small, I was thinking like, a big burly man or something." Neptune commented.

" She's staring at us... Now she's waving... I think she's the right person." Compa replied.

" I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us." IF said as they approach the shop.

" So it's you guys? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" The women said as she scanned the group with her bright gold eyes.

She's wearing a deep pink jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top, and a white scarf with a pair of goggles and a bandage patch on her left cheek.

" Are you sure you'll be okay?" The women questioned " More than okay. Nice to meet you, I'm IF, and this is Compa and that's Neptune and Gohan." IF introduced themselves with a warm smile.

" Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay." The women let her thought out loud " My name is Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me." Chian said as she leads the group into her shop.

Which doesn't reassemble a factory at all, in fact " This place looks more like a cafeteria than factory." IF commented.

" The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, the factory is right next door." Chian explained.

" Sorry to intrude, but can you tell us the details of the work? " IF asked.

" Sure, I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the trade unsafe, all trade has halted." Chian explained the situation while all the group can think of is one thing.

 _' It must be the work of the disc!'_

" Bingo. This is the job we're looking for. We'll take that order." IF replied happily.

" Good, with Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems." Chian said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

" Chian? Chian? What's this 'Avenir' ?" Compa asked " Wait, you don't know Avenir?" Chian stated in surprise.

" Well, we only arrived at Lastation earlier today, so we haven't heard of Avenir yet, though I wonder, how is Avenir killing the market?" Gohan asked with his head tilted.

" Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons and is controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them. So our product doesn't sell well. And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already." Chian explained.

" So, basically, Avenir is trying to become a monopoly company." Gohan concluded.

" Well, you're right, and with things going, they are not too far from achieving that." Chian nodded.

" Wait, monopoly? Isn't that the board game where you try not to go bankrupt? What does that have to do with this situation?" Neptune asked.

" No, not that Monopoly." Chian shook her head, confusing the lilac-haired girl even more.

" Well, to put it simple, normally in a market, there's a lot of companies selling the same types of products, competing against each other, we'd call that situation "Perfect competition" And due to the competitors, companies are needed to increase the quality of their products and also give a reasonable price, because if they don't, then the company will lose its customers to its competitors." Gohan explained while Chian nodded in agreement.

" But What Avenir is trying to achieve now is "Monopoly" Where there are absolutely no competitors in the market, which is bad because, without competitors, Avenir won't be worried over losing its customers, because there are no other choices on the market, so they can stop increasing the quality of their products and even set unreasonable price. And customers are forced to either buy it or not buy it." Gohan finished his explanation, impressing the owner of the factory.

" Not bad, kid. It's just like what Gohan said, Avenir right now is trying to eliminate all its competitors, and it's getting worse day by day." Chian said.

" That is terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!" Compa exclaimed " Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go." IF commented.

" Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away for too long..." Chian sighed " Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom, now they pretty much own it."

" Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia..." Chian continued " Avenir won't let us near the Lady at all."

" I see... So that explains the treatment we got back at the Basilicom." IF muttered.

" So not only monopoly but corporatocracy too? This is more serious than it seems." Gohan commented.

" Corporatocracy? Okay, you're throwing way to much at me..." Neptune sweatdropped.

Gohan was about to start explaining when Chian decided to do the job instead " Well, a really simple explanation would be a society or system that is governed or controlled by corporations. Which is exactly what Avenir is doing right now, as they literally took over the Basilicom, meaning they have control over the political activity. Which will help them achieve monopoly as they can just set lots of regulations making people like me harder to compete with Avenir."

" Is it even possible to win against Avenir?" Compa asked with a bit of despair.

" If we managed to find Lady Black Heart and help her to regain her position, things should slowly turn back to the original status." Gohan concluded.

" But how do we do that?" IF Compa asked, " Well, we'll start by barging into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives!" Neptune suggested " We could get info on the Key Fragment AND help Chian. What a bargain!"

" Okay, Nep-Nep, let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth room." Compa exclaimed.

" Lady Black H-e-a-r-t. Not Lady Black Hearth." Chian corrected the duo " But If you don't know where the lady is, the guard will just spot you." Chian commented.

" Well, we have to try right?" Asked Neptune as she continued " I'm the type to try and fail instead not trying at all." Neptune exclaimed but was cut off by IF.

" Not this time, Nep. If we play this wrong, we'll never meet the Lady. And if that happens, we'll be harming Chian and folks more than they need." IF said " Let's take care of Chian's order first. Let's take it in steps, okay?" IF asked as the group has no choice but to nod in agreement.

And so, they now had arrived at West Wind Valley, determined to help Chian out on defeating Avenir, little did they know what awaits them in the next chapter.

 _AN: And that's where this chapter ends, and just as I told you, this chapter is really boring with no actions whatsoever in it._

 _Also sorry if I got the business/political stuff wrong in this chapter, as I myself is not very knowledgeable in that aspect, in fact, I don't think I'll learn that in school anytime soon._

 **Neptune: Then why did you even bothered writing that at all!?**

 _AN: Huh, good question, I actually have no idea why I did that._

 _Anyway a thousand apologies for this really boring chapter, but worry not, because as I'm publishing this chapter right now, I'm already writing chapter 7 of this fanfic, and I'll try my absolute hardest on uploading this within this week._

 _So stay tuned, my friend._


	8. Chapter 7

**A New Life Chapter 7**

 _AN: Holy Shit, I actually managed to finish this chapter!_

 **Neptune: Well, uhhhh... congrats?**

 _AN: Why Thank you! You're really kind, aren't you..._

 _*Ahem Anyway, without further ado_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Dragon Ball Z, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama_**

 **Chapter 7**

The group currently found themselves facing off against the giant red-orange colored metallic bird monster, which had managed to piss Neptune off.

" You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!" Neptune in her transformed state declared as she pointed her Odachi towards the Hraesvelgr.

While her teammates... weren't as enthusiastic as she is, especially when they just finished a marathon of monster slaying progress off-screen, somehow managing not to increase their level in the slightest.

" It looks like anything pudding related can jolt her. Good. She's ready. " IF commented, " Well, pudding doesn't make me ready, I'm still tired..." Compa sighed out loud.

" Compa, Iffy! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Purple Heart yelled as Gohan already started the battle with a thunderous dropkick delivered right into the monster's head, sending it crashing into the ground.

Within a second, Purple Heart enchanted herself with Ki and dashed towards the monster in a speed faster than before.

Upon reaching the gigantic metallic bird, she rapidly swung her sword in a coordinated fashion, calculating what will be her opponent's next move, and is proven successful as she dodged multiple consecutive strikes aimed towards her.

While Purple Heart is busy dodging all the attack aimed towards her, Gohan is standing at the side, couple meters away, with his hands in front of his forehead, Ki began to gather around giving off a yellow aura that engulfed his palms and glowed brighter and brighter.

Gohan charged the attack further as the ground began to shake and winds began to swirl around him, electricity sparked violently as he yelled out the name of the attack.

" MASENKO HA! "

Noticing the fast incoming attack, Purple Heart leap back just in time as the metallic bird is suddenly engulfed by the yellow beam of death.

Even though Gohan had been extra careful while trying not to pour too much Ki into the attack, but it seems that as the dust cleared, the monster was completely annihilated, it was overkill.

 _ **Victory!**_

 _ **Item Obtained**_

 _ **Phantom Bird Wing - 1**_

 _ **Level Up**_

 _ **Neptune lv 33**_

 _ **Compa lv 33**_

 _ **IF lv 33**_

" Wow..." IF and Compa commented on awe, at one point, they stopped questioning how did an eleven years old kid even got to this level of strength.

But just when Neptune was about to undo her transformation, she stopped and turned around, staring into a bunch of rocks laying on the ground.

" Is something wrong?" Compa asked " Yes... I sense someone's Ki, it's hiding behind those rocks." Purple Heart explained.

" Are you sure you aren't imagining things, Nep? Because I can't sense anything." IF commented, " No, I'm certain." Purple Heart replied while Gohan is in his thinking post again.

 _' Strange, I can't sense anything... But then again, I can't sense Neptune's Ki too...'_ " Gohan?" The familiar voice of Compa snapped him out of his thoughts " Can you sense anything?"

" No... excluding us, I can't sense any Ki nearby." Gohan answered " Well, Nep. Maybe you're just imagining things." IF concluded as Purple Heart was about to argue back " But there might be a possibility..." Gohan thought out loud.

" What do you mean?" Compa asked " To be honest, Neptune. Your Ki is a bit... strange." Gohan explained " Strange?" Purple Heart repeated in confusion " Well, I can see your Ki, but I can't sense it..." Gohan answered.

" Now that you said it... So, you mean whatever that person Nep is sensing, might be same as Nep?" IF asked as Gohan nodded.

" Well, we won't know until we tried." Compa commented as Purple Heart faced toward the bunch of rocks again " Hey, whoever you are, I know you're here, come out!"

And as expected, a woman appeared out behind the rocks.

She has teal colored eyes and pure white hair worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs that are a bit messy. Her clothes are quite similar to Purple Heart as she's wearing a black turtleneck leotard that has sliver and white segments with a cleavage window at the chest, like Neptune, she has boots armor above the knee and six pieces of blue colored scalene triangle shaped wings attached to her back.

" I didn't expect you to notice. Well done." The women appraised " It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now..." Gohan raised an eyebrow " Who are you?" He asked " Me? I'm Black Heart, the CPU of Lastation!" Black Heart declared out loud.

 _' Goddess?! Not only she's addressing Neptune as someone she knows, but her outfit is also very similar to Neptune's, she even got the same symbol in her eyes! Wait, does that means Neptune is a goddess too? '_ " Do you know Neptune?" Concluding his thoughts, Gohan asked.

Black Heart smirked " Indeed. I know Neptune very well." Earning a surprise look form Purple Heart " Really?! Then tell me, who am I ?!"

Black Heart laughed " Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you..."

Which seems to lighten the mood " Really!?" Purple Heart asked, " But it's on one condition..." Black Heart replied as Purple Heart tile her head in confusion " Condition? What's that?" In response, Black Heart smirked once more " Do you have to ask...?"

 _' Is it just me or is the atmosphere repetitively tenser then befor— '_

" To defeat me in battle!" Before Gohan can process his sea of thoughts, Black Heart already summoned her technological blue-black broadsword in her hand as she charged towards her opponent, surprising Purple Heart.

Fortunately, she managed to composed herself and blocked the incoming strike, entering into a blade lock.

" Hey! Why are we fighting!?" Purple Heart asked as she pressed more strength onto her blade, slowly winning over the contest of strength.

" Heh!" In response Black Heart merely smirked in confidence as she sidestepped, redirecting Purple Heart's blade to slide across her's as it plunged into the ground.

Eyes widened, Purple Heart quickly ducked, avoiding a strike aimed for the head, pushing herself off the ground, grabbing her sword back in the process, she landed a few meters away from Black Heart.

" We should go help Nep-Nep too!" Compa said as she prepared to engaged the battlefield ahead, but was stopped by Gohan, who's shaking his head in disapproval " Compa, this is their fight, let's not interrupt them." He said in a calm yet demanding tone, as Compa and IF just stood there, observing the battle worriedly.

" Don't worry, if things go out of control, I'll stop them. Okay?" Gohan said as the two seems to ease up a bit.

Back into the fight, Purple Heart was mostly busy dodging and parrying all the strikes aimed towards her.

" What's wrong? The last time we fought, you were way more aggressive than this! Did you lost your guts along with your memories?" Black Heart taunted sarcastically as Purple Heart parried yet another strike, leaping back to gain some distance. " Stop, I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled, trying to end this fight without resorting to violence.

" What? You scared?" Black Heart closes the distance again with a sonic boom as she swung her blade down, which was parried yet again by Purple Heart.

" No, I'm serious! I don't want to hurt you!" Purple Heart leaped back as Black Heart immediately launched forward as the battle had become a tag battle.

" Ha! I would like to see you try!" The fact that none of her attacks is damaging her foe is beginning to get on her nerves, but nevertheless, she kept her cocky act up.

That was until " I said..." Purple Heart lost her patience as she enchanted herself with her Ki " STOP DAMNIT!" She suddenly changed her direction and charged forward Black Heart in a blink of an eye.

Then she rammed the hilt of her Odachi right into Black Heart abdomen, a strong ring of wind was created upon contact as silence erupted.

Then before she knew it, Black Heart felt the air leaving her lungs as she coughed out saliva, she felt her whole body went numb as she falls on her knees, barely holding her blade as support.

Mustering all of her strength, she managed to leap backward avoiding a strike aimed towards her head.

She gasped for air while holding her abdomen in pain _' What was that?! She turned the table with only one strike?! That's... impossible! '_ Black Heart can feel her confidence crumbling _' No, it's not over yet, I can still win! '_ Refusing to give up, Black Heart tightens her grip on her blade as she launched herself towards her opponent's again.

" Hyaaah!" Black Heart yelled as she swung her blade horizontally, which seems to surprise Purple Heart as she was caught off guard, the blade ended up cutting a small portion of her hair as she leaped back.

 _' She's still fighting after that strike?! '_ Purple Heart thought as Black Heart regained her confidence " It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" She smirked as she dashed forward swinging her sword down on her opponent.

Raising her blade, Purple Heart blocked the strike as the two entered into another blade lock, a large crater was formed underneath the two as they continued their struggle to overpower each other, Purple Heart's eyes darted around Black Heart before swiping her off her feet.

But instead of losing her balance, Black Heart dodged the incoming strike as she pushed herself upward, flying up into the sky, in response Purple Heart too followed her as they took the battle to the sky.

They continued to climb upwards until Black Heart suddenly changed her direction towards Purple Heart, using Gravity to boost her momentum, she had her blade ready to strike down her opponent.

Eyes widened, Purple Heart immediately put up her blade in defense, an explosion was heard upon the impact as a huge ring of energy was released throughout the sky.

" Urgh—!" Purple Heart was launched downwards by the immense force of that strike, as she was struggling to regain her flight, Black Heart took the chance to land the finishing blow.

" Haaaaa!" With a mighty battle cry, Black Heart dashed towards her foe as she delivered a horizontal slashed, leaving a blue trace behind.

Once she's through, she repeated the action from a different angle, leaving yet another trace behind, she continued slashing Purple Heart again and again as she accelerated strike after strike.

Diving towards her opponent, Black Heart landed one more strike as she went past Purple Heart, halting a few meters behind, her broadsword is then engulfed with a rainbow colored energy as winds swirled around her furiously.

Then she dived towards Purple Heart with a speed that only Gohan was able to follow.

" Hyaaaaaaah!" Swinging her rainbow enchanted sword for the final strike, Black Heart slashed right through Purple Heart leaving a huge blue trace behind, completing her EXE Drive skills " Infinite Slash "

" Nep-Nep!" Compa yelled worriedly " Hey! Gohan! Isn't that way overboard!?" IF turned to look at the hybrid Saiyan only to see that he's... grinning?

Black Heart panted heavily as she wiped a bit of sweat of her forehead, she then turned around to check on her foe, her eyes widened at utter shock.

Purple Heart remain frozen in the air, there was no movement nor the scream of agony coming from her, then all of a sudden, Purple Heart blurred for a bit before completely vanishing into the air.

" What!?" Black Heart yelled in disbelief as she looked around trying to find her foe.

Then suddenly out of the blue, Black Heart felt a strong force impacted her back with immense speed, causing her to descend towards the ground at a tremendous speed.

She tried to turn around to see what was the immense force that ran into her, but it was avail as ' it ' was having a death grip on her preventing her to move.

But then soon she knows what ' it ' was, as ' it ' whispered right next to her ears.

" Got'cha~" Purple Heart whispered in a playful tone as Black Heart's eyes widened, and before she knows it, both of them collided into the ground with Black Heart being the one at the bottom.

A thunderous bang was heard along with an extremely huge wave of energy. The tremendous impact shock the whole area as rocks fell off from mountains and an enormous crater was created.

 _ **Victory!**_

 ** _Item Obtained_**

 ** _Memory Increase - 128MB - 1_**

 ** _Level Up_**

 ** _Neptune lv 36_**

 ** _Compa lv 36_**

 ** _IF lv 36_**

Gohan, Compa and IF all floated away from the ground to avoid being dragged into the massive destruction below.

As the dust cleared, two figures were seen unconscious in the middle of the crater, one was Neptune who has de-transformed due to her fatigue, the other was Black Heart laying right next to the lilac-haired girl.

" Wow..." IF just muttered out loud in awe while Gohan and Compa went on ahead to check on the vital sign.

As Gohan is checking the unconscious Neptune, he can feel his heart rate increasing all of the sudden.

Gently placing his index and middle finger on her arteries, Gohan can't help but to notice her slender arms and how smooth her skin is.

His eyes widen as he realized what he was thinking, with a flushed faced, he shook off those thoughts as he finished checking Neptune's pulse.

But as he began to check for her respiration rate, despite his uttermost effort, he failed in ignoring the lilac-haired girl's lips which is exhaling and inhaling in a constant rate, at this point, Gohan's face turned even redder.

 _' Damnit! Gohan! Calm down— '_ " Are you okay? Gohan, your face is all red!" Compa's worriedly voice snapped him out of it, Gohan rubbed his temples before nodding.

" So, What now?" IF asked as Gohan stood up " Well, I guess we can only wait till both of them wakes up before questioning Lady Black Heart can we?" Gohan answered.

" Well, seeing them sleeping on the ground together sure makes me sleepy..." IF said as she sat down next to a tree " Yeah... I'm getting a bit sleepy..." Compa yawn as she laid on the ground.

Seeing the girls' already fast asleep, Gohan decides to enter into a deep meditation as he set somewhere next to the girls in a lotus position as half an hour passed.

However unknown to all of them, while the group is somewhere away from reality, Black Heart opened her eyes and quietly flew away, utterly embarrassed.

She winced in pain as she's covered in injuries, then finally the toll caught up as she lost her transformation and fall unconscious into the area below.

 **Omake**

In response, Black Heart smirked once more " Do you have to ask...?"

 _' Is it just me or is the atmosphere repetitively tenser then befor— '_

" To defeat me in battle!" Before Gohan can process his sea of thoughts, Black Heart already had a red-white colored ball in her hand.

All of a sudden, the screen was filled with blocks of blackness as a catchy tune was played

 _Dunlunlunlunlunlunlunlunlunlun_

 _ ***You are challenged by Pokémon Traíner Lady Black Heart!**_

" Heh!" Black Heart smirked as she threw the Poké Ball towards the area between the two.

" Mewtwo! I choose you!" She yelled as a bipedal feline that is 6 feet 7 inches tall came into view, it has a white body with a pronounced purple tail and stomach, purple pupils, bulbous fingertips, feline head, and a mass of flesh that connects from the center of its back to its head behind its neck.

" No way..." Compa muttered in shock " How is Nep going to win against Mewtwo?" IF hugged her head in despair.

But Purple Heart's confidence smile didn't disappear as she threw out her own purple and pink colored Poké Ball, shocking Black Heart.

" Impossible! A Master Ball..." She muttered as she tried to figure out what Pokémon is captured inside this Pokè Ball.

Then as the smoke cleared " Venonat! I choose you!" Purple Heart declared as a purple bug covered with fur came into view, it has pink eyes, grey antenna, and tiny hands, standing on its tiny foot, it let out a high pitch voice which sounds similar to its name 'Venonat'

Silence filled the scene as everyone except Purple Heart deadpanned " You... used a Master Ball to catch a Venonat!?" Black Heart asked in disbelief " Well, I ran out of other Poké Balls... So, yeah." Purple Heart scratched the back of her head.

It's at this point, Gohan questioned his sanity.

 _AN:_ _In case if you're wondering, Black Heart,s PL is if not equal to then a bit lower then Purple Heart without enchanting herself with Ki._

 _Alright, now that I finally finished this chapter, it's gonna be a while till I'll be able to write the next chapter, as final Exam is coming in fast, and I really should spend more time studying._

 _Anyway! Until then, stay tuned, my friends!_


End file.
